


We Made out in His Mustang

by Jayjay17175



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Abuse, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Lost Love, M/M, Original Character(s), Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 16:03:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12461172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayjay17175/pseuds/Jayjay17175
Summary: Mitch regrets breaking up with Scott all those years ago. Will Scomiche become real again? Or will Scott's feelings for someone else get in the way?





	1. Chapter 1

Why? I was such an idiot seven years ago. Why did I break up with the one person that actually understands me? Even then he was the only one that understood me and I had to break his heart. Maybe it’s because I was scared of losing the one person that does understand. Maybe it’s because I hadn’t realized what I had, but whatever it was I completely regret that decision. She messed up seven years ago. 

Scott and I had finally released the strawberry book and admitted that we had in fact dated seven years ago. Upon releasing that book I was reminiscing on the old days and was thinking how much I actually cherished that day in the park in the back seat of Scott’s car. I also cherished the day when Scott surprised kissed me in my bedroom, but I can’t truthfully say that I hadn’t been expecting it. He was eyeing me for like a half hour before he actually did anything. I missed those days. 

Often times I want those days back. I mean don’t get me wrong I love the life I have now, but sometimes the simpler days seem nice. I would like to go to Starbucks at least once without getting stopped for a picture. After that Pentatonix video went viral I couldn’t go out for a five minute run in sweatpants anymore. But it’s not the fans that make me want the simpler times back, it's the moments I had in the simpler times. I never had to worry about anyone watching, or potentially taking pictures of me and whatever guy I was with and then making an article about my new “boyfriend”. I didn’t want any boyfriends right now, I really only wanted Scott, but I rejected him seven years ago. After that came our dark periods. I don’t think I could handle another dark period, let alone Pentatonix. 

God these shower thoughts are killing me. I was leaned up against the cool shower tile just thinking after I had washed my short hair. I took in a deep sigh of warm steamy air, and shut off the faucet. I wrapped the towel around myself before pulling back the curtain and having the living shit scared out of me. I let out a shrill shriek that rang through the bathroom. A blonde haired man had invaded my shower time, and I was highly confused. He was just casually doing his hair, though he did look a bit rushed. He spared a two second glance at me and looked back in the mirror. 

“Sorry Mitchy, I’ll get out of your way in a second, I’m in a really big rush right now otherwise I wouldn’t have barged in.” I pressed the home button on my phone and looked at the time. 

Was I really in the shower for almost an hour? Those shower thoughts really got deep this time. 

“Sorry, I didn’t realize I took so long. Are you going to that meeting today?” 

“Yeah, and I’m running really late, so I probably won’t see you until dinner time.” He said finally deciding that his hair was good enough to go out in.

I knew Scott also missed the simpler times sometimes. I was still standing in the bathroom with nothing but a towel around my waist, and the open bathroom door was making me cold. He briefly looked at me and smiled. 

“I’ll see you later.” He reached out and grabbed my shoulder and kissed my forehead before rushing out of the bathroom. 

I stood there until I heard the front door close and lock behind Scott. I looked in the mirror and my face looked sunburnt I was blushing so bad. Why was I reacting to dramatically this time? Him kissing me was a completely normal occurrence, just take literally any superfruit video as proof. I shook myself out of it and finally got dressed, getting ready to go out because I had my own things to get done later today too. 

As I was finishing the breakfast I made myself, Kirstie calls me. I pick up the phone and instantly hear her voice on the other end. 

“Hey Mitchie, want to come over today? Jeremy is out and I could use a girls day.” I think about all of the things I had planned to get done today and decided they could wait another day, none of it had to do with work anyways. 

“Yes Queen, I could use a girls day too.”

“Alright, be over ASAP, I’ll have the face masks and nail polish ready!” She had the excited tone to her voice, how Kirstie loved girls days. 

Before I could respond I heard the drawn out hum that signified that she hung up. I put my plate in the dishwasher, and grabbed my keys. 

Elliott is still fairly new, and I finally paid to get the nail out of his foot. I got in the car and sat in the driver's seat with my hands gripping the warm leather steering wheel. My thoughts quickly went to Scott and I quickly shook them out of my mind. I can’t let myself get distracted, I need to pay attention especially in LA traffic. I turned on Beyonce and turned her up loud to drown out my thoughts of Scott, and I was off to Kirstie’s house. 

I pulled up to her house and just the look of her front porch soothed me. Her plethora of roses that littered the yard, and the nicely kept grass that accented her soft red door. The hummingbirds loved her plants just as much as I did. I parked my car in her long driveway and walked up to the door. I didn’t even need to ring the doorbell because the door was open and Kirstie had jumped into my arms before I could even reach out to push the bell. Her hugs were always second best, after Scott’s of course. 

“Mitchell! I feel like I haven’t seen you in forever!” Her small arms still wrapped around my waist, slightly squeezing. I let out a small laugh. 

“It’s only been like, a week,” I told her, finally hugging her back. She pulled back to look me in the face yet our arms still tangled together. She furrowed her eyebrows a bit, just barely to notice them. 

“Yeah, and that’s forever to me, is everything okay?” 

“Oh yeah, I guess I just have a few things on my mind,” Her brows furrowed deeper. I knew it wasn’t like me to not tell her straight forward everything on my mind, but she was also there seven years ago and I don’t know if it’s okay to tell her all of that yet. 

“A glass of wine or two should get you to open up,” She said, finally letting go of my waist and turning to enter her house. 

I walked in and was immediately greeted by Olaf and Pascal, they are so big now they almost knocked me over. I pet both of their soft heads before Kirstie sent them outside so we wouldn’t be bothered for a few hours. She already had her coffee table set up with snacks, paper towels, wine glasses filled to the brim with red, a multitude of nail colors to choose from, and our favorite peel face masks. I sighed, finally relaxing myself. A day at Kirstie’s was always like a day at the spa, without all of the sweaty old women touching you during treatments. 

I discarded my shoes and almost threw myself on the couch. I always did everything on Kirstie first because she likes to be super precise with mine, and take a million years to finish but today that's what I need. A million years to run away from memories that happened a million years ago. Kirstie and I have done the same girls night routine for years, and I have finally mastered the art of the peel face mask. 

I had laid long ways on the couch and parted my legs so she could fit comfortably in between them, lying her head on my stomach. I had taken longer than usual with her face mask today just so I could have more relaxation time. I had applied it perfectly in ten minutes and it was now on its way to drying. 

Next was her nails. I had picked a color that I liked for her and bent my legs so my knees were at about her shoulder. As routine, she had put her hands on my knees, her elbows pointing out instead of towards me. She had not yet spoken to me, but this isn’t unusual because I was sick of her fucking up the drying face mask so that is now a new rule. I had finished one hand and reached over grabbing my full wine glass, downing it in one full scoop. Not classy, but I think I’ll say in true Mitch Grassi fashion that I’m going to fuck the haters and do it anyways. This is exactly what I needed. What I didn’t need though was Kirstie fucking up the mask, by showing her compassion. 

“Mitch come on, talk to me. I know you didn’t just down that glass to quench your thirst.” 

“Bitch! You ruined the face mask!” I rolled my eyes, overdramatizing what she had done. The mask was dry at this point anyways, but I had to finish her other hand before the mask could be peeled. She didn’t say another word, which made me feel the slightest bit of guilt. “I’ll tell you after another glass.”

She tilted her head up to look at me and smiled, she knew just how to get to me. As I did her other hand I tried desperately not to think of Scott. I knew exactly what he was doing right now. Sitting through a meeting with Ester, doodling in a notebook he says he brings for notes but I’ve never actually seen any notes in. Surprisingly, Scott has always been better at business than I have which is why he goes to all of these meetings and the rest of us don’t. Well, occasionally Avi will go to one but only for the ones about tour plans. When I finally zoned back in I was done with Kirstie's right hand. 

“Ready to be even prettier than usual Queen?” I asked her. Already starting to pull up a section on her forehead to pull down. She hummed a yes and I began peeling. She was wincing a little bit when I got to the parts I had layered on. 

“Damn Mitchell you put it on thick,” I could see the instant regret on her face as the words came from her mouth. 

“Mommy likes it thick,” I said and we both giggled.

With the tension pretty much broken she rose the question again. 

“So what’s got you so down today?” I quickly took her glass and gulped half of it, and she didn't seem to mind. 

I let out a large sigh. We resumed the same position we were in previously though the roles reversed. She started with my nails, painting them black, so I could talk. 

“So I have somewhere to start I'll just say that I regret seven years ago,” she paused for a second to look at the reaction on my face. Based on my reaction I’m assuming that she had guessed what I was talking about specifically. 

“Do you mean-” I cut her off. 

“Yeah…” 

“But it was so long ago, isn’t it just a funny story you guys tell now?” Of course she had misunderstood which part of that relationship I was referring to. 

“That's not what I regret. I regret breaking up with him,” she was so engrossed in the nails she seemed like she wasn't listening. 

“Oh...OH!” She had said when my words had finally registered. 

“Yeah...oh,” I said letting out another sigh. 

“Well what are you going to do about it?” 

“Probably suffer,” my tone completely serious, “it hurts so much when he brings other people home.” 

“That's understandable. Have you talked to him about it?” 

“Yeah right Queen,” I said, “that almost ruined our friendship last time.” 

“But ya’ll are stronger now,” I smile when Kirstie’s Texas comes out. 

I love how she hasn't lost touch of her roots. 

“I don't know. Just swear on your dog's life that you won't tell him,” she looks horrified. 

“Not my babies!” 

“Kristin,” I say firmly. 

“Alright Mitchell, you have my word,” she made an ‘X’ motion over her heart solidifying her promise.


	2. Chapter 2

It is always nice to be able to zen out at Kirstie’s house, we had soon strayed from the conversation about Scott, and onto fashion which was one of my favorite things to talk about. I had left her place around three and got back into Elliott, driving around town, mindlessly. Soon his bluetooth turned on, ringing, glancing at my phone I saw it was Scott and I promptly answered. 

“Hello Henny.” 

“Hey Stephanie.” 

“What are you up to?” 

“Nothing I just got out of the meeting, was wondering if you wanted to go somewhere,” the butterflies that woke in my stomach had just ruined all of Kirstie’s repair work. 

“Yes,” I sighed “I need some caffeine in this bitch,” I heard his low chuckle on the other end. 

“Ok Starbucks it is then, meet you there, I love you,” I paused, not knowing what to say.

I knew he wanted me to say it back, but right now I feel like if I said it he would be able to detect the deeper meaning to the words than there was when we originally said them. He called my name, not sure if I was still on the line. 

“Oh yeah, see you there,” and I hung up, not telling him I loved him after all. 

I wiped the gross sweat from my brow and sped up the car. I’m glad Starbucks was our place of choice, we could never get into deep conversations there because of how many people are usually there. Which was good, because I don’t think I could properly go through a deep conversation with him without something slipping. 

I pulled in rather fast into the parking space, and screech to a stop. I’ve gotta stop spacing out. I look inside through a window and see Scott sitting at a table, already two cups on the table. Judging by how long the line is he was probably close to the shop when he called, or was already there. Why does he know me so well? 

“Hey Stephanie,” I greet him sitting down. 

He puts his phone down and looks up, his face lighting up. Damn it, don’t fucking look at me with those eyes. And that smile! The numerous times those lips have kissed my face, and actually kissed me too! I hadn’t realized that I was zoned out on Scott’s lips until he grabbed my arm. 

“Hey, pretty spaced out today, what are you looking at?” 

“Just your sexy face babe,” I said it with truth and confidence because I know two months ago I would have.

He giggled and grabbed his coffee from the table, drinking it. He was about to say something to us when a shy teenage girl walked up. She was holding her phone and she was slouching in a shy kind of way. Me when I was sixteen too queen. 

“Um...I’m sorry to interrupt, but may I please have a picture with you?” Oh my god she was everything. A lot of fans aren’t very polite, but she was so sweet! 

“Course queen!” I get up and Scott follows suit. 

I take the phone from her and hold it up, we pose and snap the picture really quick. She profusely thanks us and walks away, Scott and I look at each other and know our time is up. It’s a matter of minutes before she posts that on every social media site she’s on and getting hundreds of shares. In fifteen minutes this quick little Starbucks date could turn into a Superfruit meet and greet. 

We both get in my car which lets me assume he took an Uber here. It’s silent but nothing is awkward about the silence, it's a comfortable and supportive silence. 

“What did you do today?” Scott strikes up conversation. 

“I’m surprised that you can’t tell by my flawless complexion and my immaculate manicure,” he guffawed. 

“So you had a girls day at Kirstie’s I presume,” he inferred. 

“You would be correct hunty.” 

“So what gossip did you guys talk about this time?” 

“Oh you know, just the boys ruining our lives,” I said casually, not looking away from the road. 

“Oh yeah? What boys have been ruining your lives lately?” 

“Oh you know, just all of them,” I said as casually as I could. 

“Even me?” He says jokingly shocked. 

“Especially you Henny,” he gasps in fake offence, and I guffaw at him. 

Though what I said was not necessarily a lie. He holds out his hand, and I look at it but am hesitant to take it. 

“What’s wrong today Mitch?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“You’ve just been pretty...detached and distant today,” I know I have been, but thoughts of him haven’t stopped going around my already very cluttered head. 

“Mommy is just tired today Scotty, have I been neglectful?” 

“NO! Not at all! I was just worried about you is all. You’re my number one, and I always like to make sure my number one is okay,” this time he takes my hand locking our fingers together.

It’s been awhile since I drove with just one hand, so I slowed down the car by like ten miles an hour. Scott giggled at me. 

“Bitch, don’t come for me,” shooting him a glare. 

Though neither of us let go of our grip on the other. It feels nice to be with him like this, the butterflies are mildly going, but this is more of a comfort thing than a romantic thing. At least it was until he brought the back of my hand to those lips of his, and placed a loving kiss there. Slowing down the car another few miles, trying to calm the dragon that has now eaten every single butterfly in my stomach. He gave me a confused look, I’m sure he has noticed my face gone flush and my palm started sweating. 

“Hey, pull over,” he demands. 

He probably thinks I feel sick rather than madly in love with him. 

“Scott I’m on the freeway I’m not going to pull over,” I tell him, shaking my hand from his grip and driving with both hands once again. 

To make my point I speed up the fifteen miles I had slowed down a few minutes ago. 

“Shoulders exist for a reason sweetheart,” he says trying to make me pull over. 

I still don’t, and he grabs my fucking thigh. Is this mother fucker trying to make me crash the car? With some uncomfortable and inappropriate swelling happening, bitch I might. 

“Fine daddy,” I pull over onto the outside shoulder and sit there in the driver's seat. 

“So what’s going on?”

Oh? So he didn’t think that I was feeling sick? Well he does know every single facial expression that I have ever made ever. He can read my micro expressions and my words and my actions like a goddamn book. 

“Nothing,” I try so hard to not look into his eyes.

If I look into his eyes he’ll be able to know that I’m lying in two seconds. At least looking at the wheel it will take him longer to catch it. 

“Ok, so that was the lie, what’s the truth?” Shit.

I think I can tell him the truth without saying a name right? Let’s give it a try. 

“I’m in love with someone again,” to say that he wasn’t expecting that was an understatement. 

“Oh wow, ok. Who?” 

“Someone I was in love with a very long time ago.” 

“Have you told him?” 

“No, and I’m not going to. Everytime I fall in love with someone it always goes to shit, so I’m just going to leave it. I ruined it once, I’m not going to ruin it again,” I felt tears prickle at my eyes, but I didn’t want Scott to see. 

“Is it him?” He says.

I know who he is referring too, but never in a million years would I go back to that hot fucking mess. But he is the only one it can be, other than Scott of course, I don’t say anything I just accept my tears and cry in the driver's seat of the car.

Scott gets out of the car and walks around to the driver side. He opens the door and coaxes me out of the seat. He opens the driver side back seat door and lays down in the back seat. He opens his right arm telling me to get in and cuddle with him. I giggle because he can’t even wait until we get home to comfort me. This is why I love him. I get in and shut the door behind me. I lay down on his right side, laying my right hand on his chest and straddling my right leg over his. His right arm is on my back holding me in place, and holding me close. I can smell his cologne, and it’s calming. Though it is kind of weird having the person you love console you for loving them. I’m just letting myself cry and he’s rubbing my back not yet speaking. Until he does. 

“So I’m just going to say this straight out. I don’t like what he did to you those years ago, but if you really do feel that you’re in love with him I will support whatever decision you make,” I can’t help but smile. 

He’s always been so caring and blunt, yet supportive of my decisions. Even my shopping addiction which albite its a problem but mommy needs her seasonal clothes. 

“I think for now I’m just going to leave it. Work on getting over him. I keep on trying to remind myself that he’s one, not in love with me, and two can be a hot fucking mess,” which can also be very true about Scott on the right day. 

“Then I’ll help you if you want,” he said. 

Though the guy I’m in love with helping me get over him might not be a good idea. 

“There’s a chance I’ll take you up on that,” I had stopped crying. 

“Alright, I’ll drive home the rest of the way,” he gave me that fucking Scott smile and sat up. 

He drove home the rest away leaving me in the back seat to think about what the fuck I just did. And how the fuck I’ll get myself out of it.


	3. Chapter 3

Since my gross ass meltdown in the car two weeks ago, Scott has been dragging me to parties almost every night. At these parties he socializes until he can get a group of guys together and then ditches me. I know this is his way of helping me find someone else, and normally I would but no one caught my eye at these parties. He had dragged me to a party tonight and to say mommy was not in the mood would be the fucking understatement of the year, bitch. I had verbally argued with Scott about staying home for over an hour and he still didn’t let me stay. I had snapped when I was talking to a rather good looking guy and looked over his shoulder to see Scott behind him, making out with some other guy that obviously wasn’t me. 

I threw the martini glass I had in my hand on the floor before I had realized what I was doing. A few people around me had started staring, and the guy I was talking to looked horrified. I had looked over at Scott who had heard the noise and was looking at me with confusion and worry, though his hand still supporting the other guys head. I shot him a death glare, and stormed off to the bathroom, containing my tears until I got there. 

The bathroom of the hostess was a clean bathroom at least. I sat on the toilet crying, letting out all of my feelings. I was angry that Scott had dragged me to this party, I was upset that he was kissing someone who wasn’t me, I was mortified that I shattered a martini glass and scared my only shot at action in like a month, but most of all I was broken hearted at the fact that Scott wasn’t even coming to check on me. 

A few more moments of crying later and I hear a timid knock on the door. 

“Occupied,” I said, my voice hoarse from the sobbing. 

The door opened anyways and I was mad until I saw it was Scott slipping through the door, shutting it behind him. He grabbed the tissues that were on the counter, and he came in front of me, squatting until he was comfortable. He held out the tissues, letting me situate myself before he began talking. 

“Sorry I took so long Mitchy, I was cleaning up the mess I’m hoping you didn’t make on purpose.”

He was cleaning the mess I made? While I sat here sulking, he was cleaning up my mess on a decently crowded dance floor. Why does he have to be so goddamn amazing? I didn’t answer him because it was on purpose, and I couldn’t tell him that. He took the pad of his thumb and brushed it across my tear stained cheek. I leaned my head into his touch. 

“What’s the matter?” I started sobbing again, and this time Scott just started at me.

“I-I told you I-I di-didn’t want to be he-here tonight,” I said, my voice broken. 

I was still wailing, my words hard to get out. 

“Any reason why?” That I couldn’t answer, because I simply just didn’t know.

Mommy doesn’t have the answer to the universe. I just raised my shoulders up and down which I could tell was a very unattractive look, but he didn’t care, my appearance has never mattered to him. He took my hand and smiled coaxing me to look him in the eye. I knew I had to come up with something. 

“None of th-these boys are go-od,” oh my god I’m being such a little bitch, why am I always crying these days? 

“You were chatting up that cute one until you broke the glass,” he said. 

“Yeah, and you looked like you were having a fucking ball,” I said maybe just a little too harshly. 

Scott caught the hostility to my words and furrowed his brows slightly. I shouldn’t have said that to him, knowing he would either conclude something or call me on something. 

“So this is about me? Does that mean you threw the glass on purpose?” He inferred. 

I couldn’t look at his face right now. I knew my eyes were filled to the brim with guilt, and he would catch it even if I didn’t look at him. I wonder what was going through his head right now. If he was thinking about why I threw the glass, or why kissing that guy was such a big fucking deal. Maybe he was thinking about why I wasn’t looking at him, or why I hadn’t stood my ground more at home and just stayed there. 

“Why is this about me?” he finally asks after I’m quiet for a million years. 

“Look I’m just going to go home, I’ll take the car so you can drink more tonight,” I say, moving to get up, but Scott’s arms locked me in when he placed them on the brim of the toilet. 

“Why is this about me Mitch?” he says more seriously. 

I’m searching his blue eyes for something, and he’s doing the same. Everyone sobered up really quickly after I threw the glass and I knew there was no getting past Scott tonight without a proper explanation. 

“You made me come here,” I bullshitted. 

“We’re going home,” Scott said finally. 

He got up and left the bathroom, not even waiting for me to situate myself so I could leave with him. I set the tissues back on the counter and straightened myself up in the mirror really quickly before leaving the bathroom. Back where the party was at, I noticed Scott saying bye to everyone, and turn back towards me. He walked over to me quickly and put his hand on my back roughly pushing me towards the door. 

In the car he started it and drove home silently, he had a scowl on his face. I couldn’t figure out why he was so pissed about tonight. Was it because I was upset that he was kissing another guy? Was is because I wouldn’t tell him why I was upset? 

The black shirt he was wearing had gotten slightly wrinkled during the night, his hair not perfect anymore, like how it was when we left the house. I looked in the sunshade mirror and noticed that my clothes and hair were pretty much still impeccable. That means that I looked like I had a stick up my ass all night. My eyes were red from crying, and my cheeks were shimmering from the light trail of tears that had gone down them. 

Scott was driving with both hands tightly on the wheel, his jaw tight and his eyes hard, he didn’t look happy. Scott was on the edge of having too much alcohol and not enough, he usually gets aggressive when he’s borderline drunk. In fact I should probably be driving right now and not him, but he sobered up when I blamed him for my being upset. 

The only thing moving in the car was the orange street lights shining into the car as we pass them. Scott was silent, which was really unusual for when he’s drinking. I really couldn’t figure out why he was so angry at me. I guess Scott had spaced out too because when we came up to a yellow light he had to slam on the breaks unable to pay attention. Something like this usually breaks the tension, but this time to no avail. The tension was so thick it could be cut with a knife. I looked at Scott again and noticed we was sweating a bit, and he kept allowing himself to give me side glances in the car. This time when he glanced he furrowed his eyes just a bit and I could tell he was having a battle with himself in his head about what the fuck is wrong with me. 

I didn’t notice we were close to home until he whipped the car up the driveway and into the open garage. I didn’t notice him reaching up to click the garage button either, what was I just spaced out on then? I guess it wasn’t his hands like I thought it had been. 

He turned off the car and got out of it walking towards the door. I followed him inside and he closed the garage door, not bothering to lock the car, because the security the garage provided. He walked through the white door, the whoosh of air moving could be heard. He held the door open for me and I walked through it. I took an immediate right turn to beeline it to my bedroom, not wanting to confront whatever Scott wanted to talk about. 

“Hey, not so fast Mitchy,” he said, quickly reaching out to lock my wrist in those large hands of his. 

He didn’t violently grab me like I had expected him to, he was still the gentle giant I knew and loved. I sighed and turned towards him to look him in the eye. His eyes were still shimmering even in the darkness of the living room. Even though the lights were still off I could tell that his eyes had softened exponentially, but he was still not happy with me. 

“What?” I asked. 

At this point I just wanted nothing more than to go to bed, and forget this horrid night, but he just wouldn’t let me go. 

“Again, why is this about me?” 

“I already told you, you made me go to that party,” I said, trying again to pull my hand away. 

Still to no avail, though he did loosen his grip on me. 

“Mitch I know you better than you know yourself, which mean I know when you’re lying to me,” he said, his fingers tightening and then loosening again. 

Any sign that he had a few drinks tonight were gone. He was completely sober, his eyes were piercing into me, he was standing still, he was silent waiting for my answer. His hand gripping my wrist was warm, and starting to get a little sweaty. 

“Mitch, tell me,” Scott stated softly. 

“I’m just sick of going to parties every night. I’ve literally gotten no action and I’m still not over yo- the person I’m in love with,” I said, almost blowing my cover. 

“So you not getting action is my fault?” 

“I didn’t say that.” 

“Then why do you have to ruin the action that I’m getting?” Scott said raising his voice. 

My eyebrows have raised into my hairline. Scott had never said something like that to me before. The same hard, angry look that Scott had in the car was returning to his features. His jaw was tightening again, and his eyes were darkening with that aggressive look. 

“I didn’t ask you to clean the glass,” I said back, my voice noticeably quieter. 

“Not with your voice but what was I supposed to do? The look you gave me was basically threatening me if I didn’t do anything,” he snapped back. 

“That’s not true!” 

“It is true, you know why? You have to have everything handed to you on a silver platter. You weren’t even trying to find a guy on your own, I had to get every single one of them for you. I even found you a good one tonight, but the second I find someone for myself god forbid I have a good time. You’re just selfish, and rude, and never want anyone but yoursel-,” I cut him off by slapping him with my right hand, my left hand still trapped in his gradually tightening grip. 

I hit him hard. His face had turned to the side and his cheek instantly turned a light shade of pink. He looked shocked more than he was angry, and he didn’t move his head to look at me again. My anger was boiling over, I was angry at what he said. How dare he call me selfish and rude after all the donations I give, organizations and charities I support, and I’M the selfish one? I ripped my hand away from his now loose grasp, and sent him daggers. While he wasn’t looking at me I knew he could feel me glaring at him. 

“Fuck you Scott Hoying,” I said, my voice thick with hostility and poison. 

I turned on my boot clad heel and walked loudly down the hall. Making a point to not slam my door but close is loud enough and fast enough for him to know that I don’t regret what I said.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up the next morning, my eyes sore and my chest heavy. I must have cried in my sleep last night after I managed to even fall asleep. After I went into my room I didn’t even bother turning the light on, I just flopped down on my neat bed, clothes and all. I didn’t hear Scott move for a few minutes, probably trying to process in his head what had just happened. I eventually heard him shuffle down the hallway in his socks, and shut his door with a sad quiet click. 

I went out into the hall, and noticed Scott’s white bedroom door was open a crack. He must already be up, but who knows if he’s still here. I was still wearing the clothes I was wearing last night, I even fell asleep with my shoes on. 

Natural light had filled the house, which means Scott was awake long enough to open all the blinds in the house. I stepped out into the living room, and looked at our Grammy’s on the black fireplace ledge. Scott wasn’t sitting in this room, which wasn’t all that unusual this early in the morning. 

I walked farther into the house, and into the kitchen. I noticed Scott had placed one of our white bowls in the sink. I looked at the little table next to the garage door, and noticed that his keys weren’t there. Scott must have already gone out for his Starbucks, and I don’t expect him to get me one.

I take a quick look at the calendar on the fridge to see what we had scheduled for today. Scott and I had a recording session to be at in a few hours with the rest of the group. We had been working on another album recently and today we would be recording the last song. 

I grabbed a bowl from the cabinet behind me. I filled it up with my favorite cereal, and sat at the breakfast bar. The milk in the bowl saturated my mouth that I didn’t realized was so dry. As I was taking the second bite, I heard the garage door open and I knew Scott had finally come home from wherever he had been. I wasn’t sure if he would talk to me, and honestly, I’m not sure if I wanted him too.

I put the second bite in my mouth, and as I scooped up the third the garage door opened, the whoosh of air from opening the door interrupting the silence I had just been dwelling in. I was right, Scott had gone to Starbucks, and as I thought he only had one in his hand. He set his keys down on the table next to the garage door. They made a clink noise as they hit the wood, and slid a bit hitting my keys on the same table. 

He didn’t call out my name as he usually did when he came home. He looked in the kitchen and I knew he saw me in here, but he didn’t make eye contact. He took another sip of his starbucks, and spun on his heel, walking back to his bedroom. I didn’t hear his door so he must not have shut it, and was looking around for better clothes for the recording session. 

I finished my bowl and put it in the dishwasher unlike Scott. I went into my bedroom and got dressed in something presentable but comfortable, since I’ll only really be seen by the other four members. I went into my bathroom and fixed myself up. My hair was sticking up in every direction so I dealt with her. I didn’t bother with makeup because like my clothes, no one would care. I doubt Kirstie would be wearing any makeup either. 

I walked back down the hall and noticed Scott was no longer in his room. He might have left for the session already. I walked over to the table by the door to grab the keys to my Tesla, at the same time that Scott emerged from the kitchen to grab the keys to his car. We looked at each other for a moment. Usually we would drive together if we were in the same place, but because of last nights event I’m not so sure driving together would be a good idea. I snatched my keys from the table and opened the garage door, leaving Scott at the table. 

I got in my car as Scott walked out the door. I noticed he had his keys in his hand, meaning he wouldn’t try to hop in the passenger seat. I made sure to lock the doors before he made it clear he was going to his car, and he spared a glance at me before he ducked his head into his car. I threw my car into reverse and turned to my right to look behind me to back out. I backed out and whipped the wheel to the right to swing it to the left. Scott was backing out now and I had started going. 

I turned on the radio as I left and today’s top hits started blaring through my speakers. I was driving for a few moments before I realized that Scott’s car was right on my ass. I knew he would never dare try to hit my car, but he was surely being annoying. I honked my horn a him, and he just sped up that much more. I really wanted to tap on my break, but I knew if I did he would hit my car and we need to get to the recording. So I slowed down just to drive him crazy, and soon he backed off, staying the full car length away from me. Then he switched lanes so he was too my left and he sped up so he was right next to me. I sped up because I don’t like cars right next to me in the first place. He tried to match my speed, but then there was a car right in front of him, and I didn’t slow down. 

I was at the studio before Scott, but I realized that I didn’t get my Starbucks yet and I had a few minutes so I ran across the street. The barista was a really nice college girl, though I felt bad because she looked absolutely exhausted, so I threw a ten dollar bill in her tip cup. I chuckled at what Scott had said last night about me being selfish. I stood waiting for my Starbucks at the counter and then ran back across the street to the studio. I noticed Scott’s car three spaces away from mine, of course he would already be here. 

I walked into the studio and everyone was looking at me. I’m never usually the last one, in fact Scott and I usually get here first, but I also usually get my Starbucks earlier in the morning. 

“Hey guys, sorry i’m late, she needed her Starbucks,” I said lifting my cup. 

“That’s alright Mitchell,” Kirstie said. 

I noticed that Scott was sitting on the leather couch that he and I usually share. I sat in the black chair in the corner that no one usually sits in. Avi and Kevin usually share the gray fabric couch, and Kirstie takes the brown leather recliner. Avi, Kevin, and Kirstie, looked at each other with curiosity assaulting their features the second I sat down. Scott and I pretended not to notice and were scrolling through our phones. I didn’t notice the man that had come into the room until he spoke to me. 

“Mitch we’re going to record you first, so if you want to get in the booth and we’ll get started,” I got up from my chair and went into the booth.

I picked up the headphones and put them on, careful to not mess up my hair. I started singing, and out of the corner of my eye I noticed the group started talking. 

It was all normal conversation at first, they were all laughing, and their eyes bright. Then Kirstie got this look on her face, like she turned the conversation to something serious. Scott puffed out his cheeks at whatever she had said. Scott starts explaining something, and I could tell it was the party last night only when he shattered an invisible glass in his hand. I abruptly stopped singing, and the man stopped the track. The group looked at me. 

“Everything okay in there Mitch?” The man asked through the intercom. 

“Yeah, just got...distracted,” I said, shooting glares at Scott and Kirstie. 

They know that I don’t like when people talk about me like I’m not even there. They both averted their gaze from me and each other. 

“Alright, let's take it from the top.” 

I nodded and he started the track, which was Kevin and Avi’s already pre recorded tracks. I finished up my track in ten minutes and they didn’t talk again while I was doing it. 

“Thanks Mitch,” the guy said, and I took the headphones off. 

Scott got up after the man spoke to him, which let me know that he was next. I opened the booth door and Scott and I brushed past each other. Scott sat in the booth, putting the headphones over his ears, while I sat in my newly claimed chair. Scott exchanged a few words with the audio people and then Scott started to sing his part. He was doing the background and then Kirstie would go, and then Scott would go back in to do his solo. 

“So Mitchell, care to tell us what’s going on?” Kirstie said. 

I took the liberty to look up from my twitter feed, only to see all three of them staring at me. 

“I haven’t the slightest idea what you’re talking about,” I said, my eyes flicking back down to the screen. 

“Mitch,” Kirstie said, her voice persistent. 

I sighed and locked out my phone, throwing it on my lap, and looking at them. 

“What?” 

“Tell us what’s going on with you and Scott. You didn’t come together like you usually do, you’re sitting as far away from him as socially possible, and you didn’t tell him to sing his heart out like you usually do before he goes into the booth, so talk,” Kirstie said, Avi and Kevin nodding along with her to give her silent support. 

“Alright fine, we got into a fight,” I said. 

“That much is obvious Mitch, what was it about?” Avi interjected. 

“The party I’m assuming Scott was telling you about,” I said. 

“That doesn’t sound so bad, why is it so intense?” Kevin asked. 

Avi and Kirstie were looking at me intently, waiting for my answer. I released a breath I didn’t know I was holding, and decided to admit to them what I did. 

“It’s so intense because it got physical alright?” I admitted. 

They all had the same utterly shocked look on their face, not believing what they just heard. Neither of us had been the type of people to get into a physical fight, and the fact that we managed to get into one with each other was a mystery in itself. 

“Did..did Scott hit you?” Kirstie asked, in a whisper. 

“No, I guess a better phrase for me to use would be that I got physical, I slapped him.” 

I couldn’t look at my band mates. I looked away from them at Scott in the booth. I knew he could tell that we were talking about exactly what he thinks we’re talking about, but Scott would never interrupt a track like I did. His eyes continued to flick between the three of them, and then finally they settled on me. I was weak, I tore my gaze from his and back to the three shocked gazes. 

“Are you kidding Mitch? Scott would never do anything to hurt you and you know that. Why would you do that to him?” Avi said. 

I tried to speak but Kevin interjected. 

“Yeah I mean come on man, Scott is your best friend, why would you stab him in the back like that?” Kevin asked. 

I didn’t even try to speak then, too shocked at what Kevin just said to me. Just as I was recovering Kirstie decided to push the knife in further. 

“Scott told us what happened, and frankly Mitch I agree with him! He was doing everything for you night after night and then you had to ruin the one night he did something for himself. I never expected you to be so unsupportive of your own best friend Mitchell, and to go so far as to HIT him, that’s just-” 

I cut her off by standing up quickly. I could feel my throat tightening at the tears welling in my eyes. I thought Kirstie of all people would feel for me on this one because she was the only one that knew the whole story. 

“I won’t play victim because I’m not, I just expected for you to at least understand why I did it Kirstie,” I said, quietly and shakily as I fought to hold back my tears. 

This spiked curiosity from Avi and Kevin who had no clue what I was even talking about. 

I knew I was done for the day, because I had no solo to record so I picked up the bag I had with me, making my way towards the door. I took one look back at Scott who had just finished singing a riff and his eyes were looking at me with a kind of sympathy, but you deserved it kind of look. Then I let a tear fall and he looked at the other three sitting on the couches, glaring at them. 

I left before Scott could get out of the booth to do whatever he was going to do and hopped in my car. I took a second to pull myself together before I put the key in the ignition to start it. As I drove home I slowly let tears fall. I turned the radio off, silence seemed better right now than the deafening music. 

Though I didn’t want to I had to think about what Kirstie said to me. She knew exactly what made me so upset about that night and she still chewed me out, more than the other two had at that. It really wasn’t right for me to hit him, or even get upset at him for having a good time in the first place. I was just so angry that the guy he was making out with wasn’t me. Scott was right, he had been the one doing all the work for me at these parties, handpicking the best ones just for me, and then watching from the sidelines with a smirk on his face and a beer in hand. I went home empty handed every night. All of the guys he found for me were great guys, sexy, sweet, but not Scott, and he’s all I wanted. 

I pulled into my driveway and drove into the garage. I turned the car off and sat in the driver seat for a minute. I needed to breath first, and when I calmed the shaking I had started to do, and then i left the car. I walked into the garage door as I pressed the button to shut the garage door. 

Once inside I took my shoes off and left them haphazardly by the garage door entrance. I went into my room and face planted on the bed just as I had done last night. Kirstie really was right, I really was being mean and unsupportive. Jealousy does that to a person I guess. I moved around on the bed and was under the covers, back towards the door, resting on my right shoulder. 

I was alone for a few minutes until I heard the garage open. Scott wasn’t supposed to be home for a few more hours, because he still had a solo to record. The garage door opened with that familiar whoosh noise and then I heard the thump of his shoes coming off and hitting the floor. I thought he would go straight into his own room, but I heard the creak of my door open. 

“Mitchy?” He said, quietly. 

I didn’t answer, and instead sniffed trying to contain my tears. I thought he would leave, but he didn't. He lifted up my covers and slid in my bed behind me. He formed to my back, being the big spoon like he usually was when we cuddled like this which wasn’t unusual. He didn’t tangle himself to me the way he usually does. Usually he slides his left arm under my head, and his right hand across my chest, locking his hands hugging me closer. This time he just draped his arm over my hip letting it rest there. 

“Come here Mitchy,” he said into my hair.

I could feel his breath come across my ear. I scoot more away from him and then flipped onto my right side. I push him onto his back and draped myself across his left side. I straddled his left leg with my left leg and nestled my head into his chest. He put his hand on my back, and rubbed it gently. 

“I’m such a terrible person. Kirstie was right about everything she said about me and so are you. Everyone who has ever said anything terrible about me is right.” I said. 

“Mitchy, no one is ever allowed to make you cry. I chewed her out so bad she almost cried herself, and then I left.” 

“All you wanted was to have a good time for yourself, and I couldn’t let you have that.” 

“Why didn’t you like any of the guys I picked out? If there’s one thing I know I’m good at it’s choosing your type,” Scott said. 

And he was right. Scott was always better at choosing guys for me than even I was. It’s kind of a gift of his, and all of the guys were perfect that he chose, but again, none of them were Scott. 

“None of them were,” I wanted to say ‘you’ but obviously I couldn’t. 

“None of them were him, I get it Mitchy, and I’m sorry for trying to push you so hard towards someone else to get off of him,” Scott said. 

“You have nothing to be sorry for. I HIT you and that is never okay, I shouldn’t have done anything I did that night. That entire night was a bust for me. And I’ve never been so sorry about anything in my entire life,” I said. 

“I should have never called you selfish, you have done so much for people. You donated a thousand dollars after the Boston bombings, you sing at fundraisers for suicide and LGBTQ+ organizations, you are the most amazing person I’ve ever met. I never want you to think that you are less than you are, I know deep down you know you’re a good person.” 

“Why are you here? You still have a solo to record,” I said moving subjects. 

“I gave my solo to Avi, it will sound better in his voice anyways,” he said. 

“I don't think you should have yelled at Kirstie, she was right to say what she said. She was defending you after all.” I said. 

“Yeah you’re probably right, we can call her later today or something.” Scott replied, “hey so I have a question for you,” Scott continued. 

“Shoot.” 

“You haven’t talked to him, to my knowledge at least, in the longest time; so where did this love thing come from so suddenly?” Scott asked. 

Well shit. Scott’s right, I haven’t talked to him in years it seems like. And I couldn’t not say a name talking about Scott this time, and Scott knows I talk to him. Just be incredibly vague Mitch and you should be okay. 

“It’s not that I don’t talk to him,” I stated quietly. 

“Why don’t you tell him how you feel? I mean I don’t remember you having a problem admitting your feelings before,” Scott said. 

His hand rubbing my back was starting to cover a lot more ground. His fingertips were grazing up and down my arms, ticklish as they went. His hand was starting to go lower and more times then not he just barely touched my butt. This was causing a little bit of uncomfortable swelling to happen. God what the fuck? Am I thirteen again what the fuck is this? I rolled off of him and onto my back, trapping his hand under me and stopping those evil movements. 

“Because, we just kind of made up and I don’t want to ruin it again.” 

This could be said without saying Scott’s name and it was completely true. Scott and I just made up like two second ago from the fight we had last night. 

“Why don’t you make plans to hang out with him?” 

“Because his friends aren’t too happy with me,” I said.   
This could also be said about Scott. Kirstie, Kevin, and Avi weren’t too happy with me the last time I checked which was about two hours ago now. I mean not that I haven’t made plans with Scott, we make plans all the time, but he didn’t need to know that part. 

“If they’re supportive of his decisions they would let him hang out and date whoever he wants,” Scott said. 

This conversation is getting harder and harder to make about Scott without Scott knowing it’s about him. 

“Yeah well his friends are none of my business,” I said moving to get up. 

He scrambled to grab me and keep me from moving. When Scott is cuddling it usually takes him either getting hungry, tired, or having to pee to get up. He wraps both of his arms around my torso and collapsed back on the bed, me basically on top of him. 

“Ok, I won’t talk about it anymore, just don’t move,” he said. 

I giggle, and agree. We sit there in a kind of silence for a moment, he’s back to rubbing my left shoulder blade. He presses a kiss to the top of my head, and I smile. 

“I love you Mitchy.” 

I hesitated to say it back just like a few weeks ago. I wasn’t sure if he would be able to tell the change of tone in my voice, how much more truthful the words would be. I decided to tell him anyways, because it’s true. 

“I love you too.” 

We sat there for hours just talking about everything that came to mind. Eventually Scott dozed off, and because of our crazy sleeping schedule we never even think about waking up the other when we fall asleep. I hopped on my phone scrolling through Twitter liking pictures and comments from fans. I opened a few DM’s and replied to a few of the heartfelt ones. I took a quick picture of Scott and I, his left cheek resting on the top of my head and posting it sending the fans into an immediate frenzy. Soon I put the phone down and fell asleep, my head pressing into his chest, staying like that for the rest of the night.


	5. Chapter 5

It’s been a few weeks since Scott and I had our argument and the whole band tearfully made up then next day at brunch. Apparently the friendship Scott and I have is as precious to other people as it it to us. 

Scott and I decided to go to Tyler’s twenty ninth birthday party. Scott had promised to let me find a guy on my own tonight unless I asked otherwise which I didn’t plan on doing. I didn’t plan on even looking for a guy tonight, I just wanted a chance to relax and do me. 

We had just gotten to Tyler’s party a half hour after it started, we are never the first to a party. Tyler saw us and he sauntered over to us in his cute little pastel shorts and button up shirt. 

“Hey guys, thanks for coming,” Tyler said with that cute little lisp of his. 

“Hey Tyler!” Scott and I said at the same time. 

We looked at each other and gave the other the look. Tyler laughed at us, and continued talking. 

“So I have a GREAT selection of boys to pick from tonight so help yourself, except don’t touch that cutie over there, he’s mine,” Tyler said pointing to a guy with dark hair, and wearing a similar outfit to his. 

“Oooooh Tyler you didn’t tell me about this,” I said. 

“Well I still need to talk to him, but you know how it is. I can’t have to two hottest guys here moving in on him,” Tyler said. 

“Oh my god stop!” Scott said, covering his mouth with his hands.

“Okay go talk to him and I’m going to go raid your selection of alcohol,” I said, pushing Tyler in the direction that the guy he pointed at was in. 

He giggled, and walked off. I walked over to the alcohol and started off the night with a shot of vodka. She’s going in strong tonight. Scott grabbed a beer from the ice bucket and cracked it open with the opener on his keys. I took another shot and grabbed a beer which Scott opened for me before putting his keys away. 

“Let’s mingle then,” Scott said. 

….

It was one in the morning and Scott and I were still at this party, drunk. Well more accurately Scott was buzzed, he stopped drinking about an hour ago and switched to water. I just took another shot two minutes ago and was sufficiently drunk off my ass. There were people sleeping everywhere around Tyler’s house and Tyler had gone to the back of the house with that guy three hours ago. I stumbled over to Scott who was sitting on the couch, and he reached his hands out the closer I got to him. 

“Are you ready to go home Mitchy?” He asked. 

I plopped down on his lap, throwing my legs off the left side of his lap and snuggling my head into his right shoulder. 

“Noooo I want to go to sleep,” I said, draping my right arm around his neck and closing my eyes. 

“Sleep at home, we need to go, the party is over,” Scott replied. 

“Carrrrry meeeee,” I said not letting go of him, or attempting to move. 

He didn’t hesitate to put his right arm around my back and his left arm under my legs. He stood up and walked to the door. I fumbled to open it for him but eventually got it open and he walked out to where our car was parked. 

Scott was really good at holding his alcohol and he hadn’t had anything to drink for at least two hours now. And in those two hours he had drunk a lot of water, and eaten quite a few snacks. I opened the passenger door for him and he put me in it and buckled me to the seat. He walked around the front of the car and got into the driver side and started the car. 

I had fallen asleep on the car ride home and woke up to Scott’s big arms lifting me up. He walked into the house with my help opening the door, and slid off his shoes. He put me down on the couch and I giggled as I bounced slightly. He had taken care of my shoes as he took them off, untying the laces and stuffing them in the shoes as I usually do with all my shoes. I draped my arms around his neck and he didn’t care that I was getting in the way of him unzipping my jacket. 

“I loooovveeeee youuuuuu Scottyyyyy,” I said to him. 

“I love you too.” 

“Scotty?” I said shaking my arms that were still draped around his neck. 

“Yeah?” He looked up at me, as he was untangling my arms from his neck to slide the jacket off my arms. 

“I’m going to kiss you,” I mumbled. 

“What?” He replied confused, he probably didn’t hear me. 

My drunk ass didn’t care that he didn’t hear me. He slid the jacket off my arms and I threw my arms back around his neck. I started leaning down when he looked away from me to carefully put my jacket on the couch. When he looked back at me I had been just millimeters away from him. 

I felt my lips connect with his. He let me kiss him for a second and then he lightly pushed me away. I was too drunk to really feel anything, but I must admit that I did sober up the slightest bit. Scott wasn’t fazed in the slightest, and he stood up holding out a hand for me to grab. I took the hand and he helped me up and led me to my room. I plopped down on my bed and leaned back until I was lying down looking up at the ceiling. 

Scott looked at me and then he unbuttoned my pants and slid them off. I giggled as he did so. 

“At least buy me some dinner first,” I slurred, giggling again after I said it. 

“I buy you dinner all the time,” Scott replied, not stopping his movements. 

I was left in my underwear on my bed and Scott held out his hands so he could help me lean up and then take off my shirt. I took his hands and he pulled me so I was sitting up. He slid my shirt up and over my head, taking care to put it in the dirty hamper and not just on the floor. He threw my comforter back so I could get under it and he leaned over me to help me. I grabbed his wrist and yanked him down, and he grunted as he hit the bed. 

“It’s bed time Mitchy,” Scott said, trying to get up but I wouldn’t let him. 

“Nooooo,” I said wrapping my arms around his neck. 

I crawled up towards him and nuzzled into him and he sat there for a second. I could tell he was tired, his eyes were drooping and his hands were slowly moving up and down my back. I know a way to not make you tired Scott. 

I took my hand and put it on his cheek, pushing him so he was looking at me. He hummed in question and looked at me. I leaned in and pressed my lips to him again, and like last time he let me kiss him for a brief moment before he looked away from me. I noticed that he left an opening for me to kiss is neck and I didn’t hesitate to do so. He jumped when I pressed my lips to his neck and he sat there for a moment. I bet he was thinking that a little kiss isn’t harmless. I licked and nipped at his neck, and he gasped before pushing me away. 

“Alright, time to sleep off that alcohol,” Scott said getting up. 

He threw the blanket over me and turned off the light, leaving the room.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up with a splitting headache, upset stomach, and the glaring sun creeping in through my curtains. I groaned at the thought of having to leave my bed at all today. I looked at my phone and I slept in until pretty late, it was around ten am and Scott didn’t have nearly as much to drink as I did. He had probably been up for hours, and waiting for me to get up so we could do something. 

I tried to think back on last night. I remembered going to the party and talking to Tyler. After that I raided his bar for alcohol and then Scott and I mingled. My drunk ass then stumbled over to Scott who sat himself on the couch and made myself comfy on his lap. Scott carried me to the car and I’m assuming we went home, but what happened after that? Did Scott put me to bed? Where did my shoes go? I was wearing only my underwear which wasn’t all that new, but who undressed me? Probably Scott considering there is no strange lump in my bed indicating a man (hopefully) next to me. 

I got out of bed, threw on some old sweats, and decided to go see what Scott was up to. I heard the TV on out in the family room and saw Scott sitting on the couch there. I sat next to him, and noticed he was still in his pajamas as well. I groaned as the bright light assaulted my eyes and made my headache angrier. 

“Good morning sleeping beauty,” Scott said, leaning forward to grab the remote and turn it down.

“Good morning,” I said back, plopping down on the couch bouncing a little at the impact. 

“So what, if anything, do you remember of last night?” He said, placing the remote control back on the coffee table. 

Scott and I always asked each other this when we got drunk. Neither of us like open holes so each of us try to fill in everything we can for each other. I had no doubt that Scott remembered everything of last night, I just don’t remember what happened when he put me in the car. That means I must have gone to bed soon after we got home, sleep erasing an hour or two of the night like it usually does. 

“After you put me in the car, I don’t remember anything,” I responded. 

I put my sock covered feet on the couch and hugged my knees, getting myself comfortable for story time. 

“Okay well nothing TOO unusual happened last night. We went home, and I obviously took some of your clothes off, and you went to bed,” he looked back at the TV. 

He was leaving something out. He finished that storytelling too quickly, didn’t really let me ask questions either. 

“And? You’re leaving something out,” I pressed. 

“All I have to say is that you need to get yourself a hook up Mitchy,” Scott said, sparing a glance at me, and then back at the TV. 

“What do you mean Scott?” I pressed again.  
He finally shifted his body too look at me so we could give each other our full attention. 

“We’re best friends, and this has happened before so I know this won’t be weird, I just don’t want you to be embarrassed.” 

“Oh god, what stupid ass shit did I do?” I asked. 

“You kissed me, twice,” Scott said smiling, trying to hold back a giggle. 

My eyebrows raised up on my forehead slightly. I took in a breath and I could feel my heartbeat going faster. I knew that he wasn’t mad, and I wasn’t very embarrassed. I was mostly pissed that I had kissed Scott for the first time in a long ass time and I didn’t remember SHIT. How could I not remember something like that? 

“I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable, I’m going to go ahead and assume I didn’t ask,” I said, my smile breaking my anger at myself. 

“No it’s all fine, it’s not like you’re a terrible kisser even when you’re drunk,” Scott said looking at me, and jokingly winked. 

My heart stopped beating for a second and then started beating a mile a hour. I decided to keep the joke going despite that wink causing some reaction in some places. God Scott turns me into a thirteen year old boy. 

“Oh yeah? Maybe I should drunkenly kiss you more often.” 

“No sober kisses?” 

“You’re pretty but not THAT pretty,” I said, and we both busted out laughing. 

Scott looked at his phone and then went to the back of the house complaining about it’s terrible battery. I pulled my phone out of my sweatpants pocket, and opened it going to my text chat with Kirstie. 

So I did something potentially terrible?

What did you do?

Last night, mommy got a little drunk and kissed a certain tall blonde roommate

You did NOT 

I did  
Does Scott know?

He’s the one that told me so I’m going to assume so

What are you going to do? 

Nothing…

Are you okay? 

I wish I remembered it

That much is obvious, but then he’d find out and I don’t know if you want him to know just yet. 

I never want him to know 

You can’t have it both ways 

That’s life I guess. 

Scott came back out from his room, and I’m guessing he left his phone in his room. I locked my phone and leaned forward, throwing it on the coffee table. He sat back down across the couch and spread his legs. 

“Come cuddle,” Scott said. 

“Are you sure? I might kiss you if I get to close,” I said, not actually knowing if what I said was a joke. 

“I’ll take the risk,” he said, extending his arms towards me. 

I scooted over to him and rested in between his legs. I leaned back so my back was touching his entire front, and my head rested comfortably under his chin. He groaned realizing he didn’t have the remote in his hand and now I anchored him to the couch. He sadly shook his hand at the remote and I sighed leaning over to grab it for him. 

He gave me that Scott smile when I gave it to him, and he turned the volume back up. Sitting with Scott the splitting headache and disabling nausea was a thing of the past, his scent both calming and intoxicating, very exfoliating for the senses. 

He put the remote on the floor next to us, and wrapped his arms around the front of my stomach. After a few minutes he started mindlessly tracing circles on my stomach, light but still distracting. I had an important spongebob episode to be watching and he wasn’t going to let me do that easily. He made his circle just a little bit bigger and lightly traced over a ticklish spot I have on my stomach. I flinched a little bit, and he stopped his movements. I could hear his thoughts before he even uttered them. 

“Don’t you dare I’ll beat you up,” I said, shutting him down. 

“What?! I didn’t say anything!” Scott said teasingly. 

“You didn’t have to,” I said. 

I put my hands on his, ready to defend myself from those unforgiving fingers that had every tickle spot of mine memorized. He held me tighter to him so I couldn’t leave him. I couldn’t help but think that the tightening of his arms could lead to my ultimate demise. 

“Ok I promise I won’t,” he said. 

I turned my head to the left to make sure that his face said he was telling the truth. Though when it came to tickling me, Scott could never be trusted. We sat in piece for a few moments that is until Scott whispered in my ear. 

“I’m sorry Mitchy.” 

“For what?” I said being the dumb ass that I am. 

“For this,” he said. 

His hands slid from my stomach where they were resting to my sides where they went into full attack mode. He started squeezing my sides and scrunching his fingers into the bottom of my rib cage. I was struggling but laughing and he wouldn’t let me go, no matter how hard I tried. 

I leaned forward in a sad attempt to either get away from him, or trap his hands so they couldn’t move. Both plans failed. He leaned forward with me and I ended up on my back, his big body looming over me as he continued to ruthlessly tickle me. I was still laughing, my sides and stomach sore, I was trying to grab onto his hands but I was too weak and he was too fast. He got annoyed at me trying to get him away and grabbed both of my hands and crossed them at the wrist, pinning them above my head. 

He stopped to look at me. My hands above my head with his right hand holding them in place. My shirt had come up a little bit in the struggle and the waistband of my briefs could barely be seen. He visibly swallowed and he looked me in the eye, also noticing that my shirt had fallen off my shoulder because of its larger size, especially being one of Scott’s old shirts. 

He had something in his eye, something that wasn’t there until he stopped tickling me. He quickly leaned down and crashed his lips to mine, no visible hesitation, not to mention the complete surprise it was. He let go of my wrists but I kept my hands there, and he shifted so he was straddling my hips. I was kissing him back, and Scott was feverish to say the least. His hands slid up my sides in a different manner this time, pushing my shirt up with them. My brain had shorted out and I couldn’t even begin to wonder why Scott had decided to do this. 

When my shirt went as far up as my back would let it, he ran his hands back down my sides. The kiss was getting sloppy and saliva was being very thoroughly mixed. He kissed me a few more times before he went to my neck and latched onto a soft spot I told him about once. My breathing was getting heavier the more he nipped and sucked on that spot. Then he licked it sending a surge of electricity through my body. 

“Scott,” I said my voice so full of breath and lust that I almost didn’t hear it myself. 

But he did. He always heard. He froze on the spot, his lips and hands completely pausing. He sat up so fast I thought he might have thrown his back out. He looked at me his eyes wide, and his face pale. He noticed that he was straddling me and quickly got off me. 

“I am so sorry. Holy shit Mitchy I am so sorry I didn’t mean to do that it just-” he stopped mid sentence, and started backing away from the couch. 

“Scott it’s okay, everything’s okay,” I said, sitting up and pulling my shirt down too. 

“No it’s not, it’s not okay,” he said glancing down at my neck which I’m sure was nice and purple by now, “I’m just gonna…” he said and started to back away turning around and going down the stairs to his room. 

I sat there wondering what the fuck just happened, trying to process it all. I grabbed my phone and as I had thought Scott left a nice, fresh, purple hickey on my neck. 

I think Kirstie and I need to have another girl's day.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I know the format isn't how it usually is. I tried to fix it but it wouldn't let me. I deleted and retried twice so I just decided to post it this way. Sorry guys, I hope the next chapter will be normal

I called Kirstie after I had taken a cold shower when Scott left me alone on the couch. Scott left me a hickey, but not something that would be too visible under a layer of concealer. Kirstie and I had decided to meet at IHOP for brunch the next morning. She asked why I needed to meet her so desperately, but I just couldn’t tell her over the phone. When she pretty much ran into IHop almost running into a waitress holding steaming hot black coffee I knew she was excited to hear what I had to say.   
“Alright Mitchell spill it, you’ve made me wait for almost 24 hours now,” she said sliding into the booth across from me.   
After yesterday's incident, Scott went out for the rest of the day, and came home pretty late that night.   
“After I texted you, Scott asked me to cuddle with him and I did.”   
“Uh-huh.”   
“And he started tickling me,”   
“Yeah,” she said, the pitch in her voice indicating her curiosity.   
“And, something happened, which led to something else happening,” I said.   
“Okaaaaay,” she said.   
I pulled down the collar on my shirt to reveal the spot on my neck which I didn’t cover this morning because I didn’t want to get makeup on my new shirt. She gasped, and covered her mouth a bit.   
“You guys hooked up?” She said slamming both of her hands on the table, rattling my coffee mug.   
The waitress came over just then to give Kirstie a water and she gave me a look. I buried my face in my hands and then Kirstie ordered both of us fruit bowls. The waitress walked away as she put her little notebook back in her apron pouch, and I raised my head.   
“No, I opened my fucking mouth and he came back to his senses, and stopped. He then left the house for the rest of the day,” I said, not bothering with the straw and just sipping my water from the glass.   
“What happened?” She asked, opening her straw and putting it in, forcing it past the ice cubes.   
“I don’t know. I literally just said his name and he freaked out on me,” I said, running my finger along the edge of my water glass.   
“He probably thought you were trying to get his attention, you know? Like wanting him to stop.”   
“When in reality I wanted the complete opposite,” I said, resting my head on the heel of my hand, looking into my water glass.   
“I think this would be a good time to tell him your feelings. He obviously feels something for you too,” she said, as the waitress was heading back over, two white bowls in hand.

I picked up my glass and took a large swig as she stopped at our table and set the bowls down in front of us. I set my water down as she left, and unwrapped my utensils, laying the napkin across my lap.   
“I had the same thoughts last night but what if he was just caught up in the moment?”   
“Don’t you think he’s worth the risk?”   
Kirstie didn’t let me answer that question because she started talking about something else. I could tell that was her was of saying that she wanted me to think about the question on my own. I did a lot of thinking when I finally got home. Was Scott worth the risk of losing our tight friendship? But then again, we’re so tight we could probably move past a 7 years late love confession right?   
I had time to think about it because Scott had left for the day again, and based on his instagram story he was out with a guy that I didn’t know. He must be an extremely new friend because I usually meet them in the first week.   
I took a quick shower when I got home and then changed into my comfy clothes. No pants and one of Scott’s old shirts that he let me have for a sleeping shirt. I noticed that the shirt made my hickey visible, but I was at home why should I care? I sat on the couch in the living room and was going through my twitter feed, liking the occasional fanart. Scott came home then and didn’t even look up.   
“Home!” he yelled, and went downstairs to his room.   
I wasn’t even sure if he knew I was sitting there. I decided to take Kirstin’s advice and tell him how I feel. But that requires a little extra help. I put my phone down on the couch, and went over to the kitchen and raided our alcohol cabinet. I pulled down a shot glass and the first bottle I touched. I poured the shot and threw it back. Ugh, I grabbed tequila.   
I went down the stairs and noticed that Scott left his door cracked open. I peeked my head in and Scott was sitting on the edge of his bed his laptop next to him, trying to get it to turn on. He spared a glance at me, and then turned his eyes back to his screen.   
“Hey Mitchy what's up?” He asked, typing the password into his laptop.   
“Umm, I wanted to talk to you about something,” I said, wishing I downed another shot before I came in here.   
The butterflies in my stomach were raging, my palms were starting to sweat. I just wanted to go down the hall into my bedroom and curl into bed and watch a sad movie. No Mitch, be brave.   
“Sure,” He said finally giving me his undivided attention.

I sat at the edge of his bed, closer than one should to hopefully give him some sort of hint about what I want to talk about. I saw him glance down at the spot he gave me and swallow nervously. I covered it with my hand, like I was rubbing my neck, his eyes came back to mine. I could feel my hands sweating and shaking, and my stomach was raging with butterflies. Now I knew how Scott felt all those years ago in my bedroom. I couldn’t do it.   
“Nevermind,” I got up from his bed, and turned to move towards the door.   
“You can tell me anything,” he said after he grabbed my arm, and gently pulled me back down to the bouncy mattress.   
If I can’t tell him, I guess I can show him? Yeah, I feel more confident with that anyways.   
I did what Scott did yesterday and just went for it, no hesitation. I kissed him, full force like what he did yesterday, but it felt different. I don’t think he was kissing me back. I decided to back out and I leaned my forehead on his.   
“It was never him, it was always you. You’ve literally been trying to help me get over you,” I said, more confident now that I had kissed him.   
I felt a tear on my cheek and I looked at him.   
“What’s wrong?”   
“Mitch you know I don’t like to hurt you, it hurts me so bad to hurt you. But Mitchy I’m sorry if I lead you on because of yesterday. I started seeing someone today and I’m so sorry, I don’t want to hurt you,” he said, his sobs breaking the sentence up into bits and pieces.   
I was angry. I was angry at Scott for dating someone the day after we had something. I was angry at Kirstie for telling me I should do this. I was angry at myself for being stupid enough to think I had another chance with him. I was mortified, that I just kissed him and he didn’t even like me that way. I was heartbroken that he rejected me. I started sobbing myself, and I literally ran from his bedroom and into mine. I locked the door before he could open it, and lengthen my suffering. He tried to open it, but I just crawled into bed.   
“Mitchy, I’m sorry, I don’t mean to hurt you please open the door,” He said, jiggling the handle more.   
I didn’t say anything to him, I just let myself sob in my bed. I had just given the confession of my life, only to be shut down. Of course I would be upset, I mean it's not his fault, he can date who he wants. It just hurts.   
He finally left and I cried myself to sleep at four PM, and slept with tear stained cheeks for the rest of the night.


	8. Chapter 8

I came out of my room a very small number of times in the last three days. I only came out when Scott left so I could get myself some food, and went back to hide again in order to avoid awkward confrontation. He would knock on my door and ask if I was okay everyday, and for the sole purpose of wanting to keep my door I would utter the word ‘fine’. 

I hadn’t yet told Kirstie about what happened a few days ago, but she’s texted and I haven’t answered any of them. 

I heard the familiar opening of the garage door, Scott’s car, and then the closing of the garage door. I waited the mandatory two minutes in case he forgot something and came back and then I ran up the stairs. I grabbed a bottle of wine, a whole bag of gluten free pretzels, a water bottle, and some carrots. I made haste down the steps again, and closed the door, locking it.

I decided to take a shower and get some new clothes. The shower felt nice, the heat easing the tension that I didn’t know was in my shoulders. I washed my hair, and when I got out decided against blow drying it. I really had nowhere to go for the rest of the week anyways I didn’t need to be presentable. 

I put on a shirt that wasn’t Scott’s, and some old gym shorts that I had lying around. I crawled back into bed, with my water bottle, carrots, and a good Netflix show. 

I got through two episodes of my show before I heard Scott come home. He opened the garage door, drove in, turned off the car and closed the door again. He was upstairs for quite some time before he came down. For the past few days he’s been going straight to his room or staying upstairs, but today he came to my room and tapped on the door. I paused my show. 

“I forgot to go to the grocery store, do you want to come?” 

“No.” 

“Are you going to let me in yet?” 

“No.” 

“Ok...Can I please take your car, mine needs gas.” 

“Sure,” I said, and then pressed play on my TV show again. 

I thought about why he would need to go shopping, and then I realized it's because all of the kitchens contents were littering my room right now. I decided that I needed to do a trash run upstairs and I waited for Scott to leave. I heard the door open, close, and while I was waiting for the two minutes I picked up all the wrappers, bags, and trash on my floor. I filled up a Target bag pretty full and my two minute timer went off. 

I unlocked my door and opened it. I ran up the stairs as I usually did, my bag rustling beside me. I got to the top and tried to beeline for the kitchen trash can. That is until I heard someone take two steps behind me and then grab me from behind, their hands grabbing the opposite forearm locking me to them. I was scared out of my mind until I saw the little tattoo of Texas on a finger, and I relaxed a little bit. My trash bag was on the floor and long forgotten. 

“Please let go of me.” 

“No, you’ll just run back downstairs,” he said, squeezing me tighter as I tried to break his grip. 

“That’s the plan,” I said, trying harder but to no avail. 

“I’m not letting go,” he insisted. 

“I thought you were supposed to be at the store?” 

“How else was I going to get you to come out?” 

“Confess your undying love for me,” I said sarcastically. 

I felt him tense, and I knew I said the wrong thing. 

“Seriously let go,” I said, leaning forward, trying to walk, anything. 

I almost had it, until he tightened the grip and then sat down right in the middle of the kitchen floor, giving me less options to work with. He crossed his legs across my lap, and I finally knew I wasn’t going to get free on my own terms so I finally just let myself sit there with him. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t want to hurt you. If I knew that you would….say that I would have said no to him,” he said, lying his head on my shoulder in defeat. 

“Why would you have said no to him?” 

“Because I don’t want to hurt you. I don’t want you to hate me. It might have been easier saying no if I wasn’t with someone.” 

“I don’t hate you...I’m just hurt, heartbroken,” I said, feeling the tears swell in my eyes again.

“I never wanted to hurt you, I’m so sorry Mitchy,” he said, I could hear the tears in his voice. 

“Why did you do that to me a few days ago?” I asked. 

“I honestly can’t tell you because I don’t know, but I shouldn’t have and I’m sorry I did.” 

“What’s his name?” 

“Hunter.” 

“When do I get to meet him?” I asked. 

“What?” Scott said, lifting his head from my shoulder. 

“I’m still your supportive best friend you know. When do I get to meet him?” 

“Umm I invited him over for a movie tonight, so then I guess,” he said. 

“Ok,” he finally let me unwrap his tight grip from around my waist. 

I turned around, and leaned down wrapping my arms around his neck. He squeezed me tight, glad that we finally cleared the air. I thought I might ask for one thing though, for closure purposes. 

“Scott do you think that..for closure purposes, that you could-” he cut me off with exactly what I wanted. 

He pressed a soft but decently long kiss to my lips. When he let go I felt a little better, knowing that I could actually enjoy my last kiss with Scott.


	9. Chapter 9

It’s been a few days since Scott and I made up. As he had promised Hunter came over that night and I was happy for Scott because he was really nice, but I was also really pissed because there is no way in hell I could ever compete with what walked through that door. It’s like if Chris Evans and Taylor Lautner had a baby it would be Hunter. Not to mention he was SUPER sweet. He brought a fruit plate to share with us during the movie and he was super conscious about the PDA, making sure to sit far enough away from Scott that was comfortable for me. He included me in the conversations too, which is more than any of Scott’s other boyfriends have done. He was super funny, and smart, and totally Scott’s style. 

I was happy for Scott.

Since that day though Scott has been inviting him over almost every single day, and he shows up everytime. It’s almost like he sits around waiting for Scott to call him, it never takes him more than an hour to get here, and considering the LA traffic him getting here in an hour is a miracle in itself. Something else that I noticed though is that when he comes over they don’t do anything. Hunter goes to the couch and sits on his phone for three hours and then leaves. 

Not to mention their conversations are nauseatingly slow and dry. I’ve heard Hunter tell the same story six times in the last three days, and he never really asks Scott about him, he just talks about himself a lot. I could tell Scott was getting bored with Hunter. I’ve known Scott for sixteen years and I have never seen him this bored, and we had a math class together once. On the rare occasion that Scott does get to tell a story he never gets to finish it because Hunter interrupts him half way through with a similar story. 

Today when Hunter came over and started telling the story about his fishing trip in 2014 with his grandpa for the tenth time I finally decided to leave the house, and do something on my own. I walked to the nearest bar, it was around seven o’clock at night so they would all be open by now. I found a classy place called Bar Mattachine, and I walked in to see several gay males already inside. I sat at one of the bar stools and was thinking about what I wanted to get when the bartender comes over with a classic whiskey in hand. 

“From the guy in the bomber jacket over there,” she said, winked, and walked away. 

I turned around and saw who she was referring to. He was already staring at me, the exact same drink in his hand. He was the classic tall, dark, and handsome, that is pretty much what everyone in LA comes to find. He looked like Johnny Depp in his twenties. I raised my glass as an indication of thanks and turned back toward the wall of alcohol behind the bar. I took a sip to test the waters and then tossed back the whole thing, like the burn that it set in my throat. I put the glass down and the bartender came back over to take it. She looked to be in complete bliss, it must be nice to be a female working in a gay bar. A moment later I saw a large mass sit next to me and I looked only to see the man in the bomber sitting there. 

“If I knew you were going to down it that fast I would have bought you two,” he said, taking another sip of his and looking at the same wall of alcohol I was. 

“It was kind of you to even buy me one, thank you,” I responded, wishing I had another drink to sip. 

“What’s your name?” 

“Mitch, yours?” 

“Danny,” he said finally glancing at me with eyes that I saw were green, “So what’s a cute thing like you doing out tonight?”   
“I needed to get away from the house. The man I’m in love with invites his boyfriend over all the time.” 

I found out a few years ago that bars are great places to vent because you’ll never see anyone you meet there ever again so why does it matter? 

“You live with someone you’re in love with?” 

“Yeah, that’s just how it worked out,” I said, flagging over the bartender. 

I got something a little lighter than whiskey and took time to sip my drink this time around. 

“Well in my case the man I’m in love with just dumped me for a chick, dated him for six years,” he said, taking a bigger sip of his drink, finishing it off. 

He flagged over the bartender for another, and she gave it to him before walking off. 

“Rough,” was all I could think to say. 

“Does this mean you’re looking for a rebound?” 

“Not necessarily, just going with the flow,” I said, sipping again. 

“I can be your rebound if you’re looking,” he said, cautiously putting a hand on my back. 

I looked at him, and thought about it. Maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea, I mean Scott was probably making out with Hunter at this point anyways. I nodded and he took my hand leading me out the door, but not before paying the bill. 

I started walking towards my house and he didn’t hesitate to follow me. We talked about a lot before we finally got to my front door. When I was putting the key in, his hands were already all over my ass. 

I opened the door and Scott and Hunter were sitting together on the couch watching a movie that they’ve seen together at least four times now. Scott looked over at me, and looked surprised to see someone he’d never met before. 

“Who’s this?” Scott asked, getting up off the couch. 

“Scott this is Danny, Danny, Scott,” I said, making hand motions in between the two. 

“Nice to meet you, can you look at something in the kitchen really quick Mitch? I think it might be broken,” I sighed knowing this was Scott’s way of telling me to get my ass in the kitchen so he can tell me whatever he doesn’t like about Danny. 

We went in the kitchen and I sat on one of our bar stools while Scott stood in front of me.

“What?” 

“So this is my rebound?” he asked. 

My eyes went to the floor, my face getting hot already. I thought when we made up we would never talk about my ridiculous feelings ever again.

“So what if it is?” I countered. 

“Why do you feel the need to rebound me Mitch?” 

“What do you mean? Do you want me to walk around the house all the time watching you flaunt your boyfriend around while I’m still in love with you and be heartbroken?” I said, trying hard to not raise my voice. 

“No, but I thought you might go about it differently…” 

“How the hell am I supposed to go about it Scott? Please enlighten me.” I crossed my arms. 

“I don’t know..” 

“Then this is how I’m doing it.” 

I got down from the stool and went back over to Danny who was waiting by the stairs. I grabbed his hand and lead him down the stairs to my room. I shut the door and locked it and immediately started kissing him. Much to my surprise he pushed me away. 

“Hey, what happened?” He asked, what looked like genuine concern in his eyes. 

“Nothing,” I said trying to kiss him again, but he wouldn’t let me. 

“Look normally I would be all for this, but something tells me that you don’t really want to do this,” he said. 

I thought for a minute and couldn’t help but think he was right. Did I just want to make Scott mad by doing this? Did I actually want this? 

“You just want to make him jealous,” he said. 

I nodded not sure what else to do. 

“Cool, pull up Netflix, we’ll watch a show and then I’ll leave,” he said, kicking off his shoes and then getting on my bed. 

We watched a half hour episode of a new show I had been watching, and I started at episode one because Danny had never seen it before. He seemed to really enjoy it, and even asked a few questions about the characters. When it ended he got off my bed and put his shoes back on. 

He went into my bathroom and balled up his shirt in certain places, along with ruffling out his hair. 

“What are you doing?” I asked, watching him look for makeup on my counter. 

“Making it look like we had sex before I leave,” he said, finding what he was looking for. 

I don't remember having a purple eyeshadow around before so it must be something of Nicole’s that she left here one night. I took his lead and took off my pants because I usually left them off after a hookup. I also made my hair stick up in a few directions and we helped each other make a few fake hickeys. It was actually a really fun time, and we laughed when I accidentally made it look like he got punched in the neck instead of me sucking on it. 

When we were done we exchanged phone numbers and I walked him out. Upstairs Scott was still there but it looks like Hunter had left. Scott saw Danny first and noticed that his clothes didn’t look like they did when he got here. I saw him look at the “fresh” hickey that was on my neck right above the very faint outline of his. He shook his head and looked back at the TV. Danny and I smiled at each other and I opened the door to let him out. We exchanged goodbyes, he kissed my cheek and then I closed the door.

I went to go sit next to Scott on the couch, and he didn’t look at me. 

“I guess you were right Scotty, I did need to get myself a hookup,” I said casually. 

He got up, walked around the back of the couch and down the stairs, slamming his door shut and probably locking it. 

I sighed. Why can’t I do anything right?


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up in the morning to this annoying and non stop buzzing. I squinted my eye open to look, it was my phone and someone was calling it. I decided that if it was important enough they would leave a voicemail and I could call them in about an hour or so. That is, until they called me again. I sighed and answered the call. 

“Yeah?” 

“Hi Mitchell, did I wake you up?” it was Kirstie calling. 

“Oh not at all it’s only,” I pulled the phone away to look at the time “6:30 in the morning.” 

“Yeah okay, stop being so negative, I just wanted to see how things were going.” 

How were things going? As of last night Scott borderline hates me, and according to the makeup on my pillow I still have a hickey as evidence of the fake sex I had to get at Scott. 

“Not so great, I decided to mess up again,” I told her. 

“Tell me about it.” 

And I did. I told her every last fucking detail of what went down last night. I told her how I walked to the bar, how Danny bought me a drink. I told her what he was wearing, and what we did. I went into vivid detail about how he ruffled his hair and wrinkled his shirt before he left. I told her exactly how I sat on the couch next to Scott before I dissed him. I told her the exact sound his door made when he slammed it, fed up with my obnoxious behavior. Kirstin stayed silent for all of it, I couldn't even hear her breath. By the end of it I wasn’t even sure if she was still on the line. 

“Ok,” was all I got from her. 

Not a confused ‘ok’, not an understanding ‘ok’, a cold ‘ok’ one that made me know for sure that I fucked up. 

“You’re upset too.” 

“I just don’t understand why you’re not being...you!” 

“What do you mean?” 

“The decisions you’ve made lately are completely spontaneous decisions. The Mitch that everyone knows and loves thinks out every little detail, down to the second, before making any decisions. With the exception of clothes shopping that is,” Kirstin said matter of factly. 

“I know, has he told you about Hunter?” 

“Yup,” she said dryly. 

“I can’t wrap my head around why Scott is with him! He’s boring, they have nothing in common, I don’t think they’ve gone anywhere other than here to hang out,” I said. 

“I know but, Mitchell, that’s not your decision to make.” 

“Just like it’s not his decision whether I hook up with someone or not,” I retorted. 

“You need to figure this out, if you don’t I’m locking you both in a closet until you make nice,” She said. 

“Are you trying to put me back in the closet Kirst?” I asked, meaning to be funny. 

“Whatever it takes,” she said, and then she hung up. 

I sighed, tossing my phone next to me, and covering my eyes with my elbow. 

My phone pinged and it was a text from an unknown number. Oh god, is this the day my number gets leaked? 

I opened it and it was from Danny. 

‘So how did things go after I left?’

‘Not so great’

‘Why?’

‘He’s mad’ 

‘That was the point wasn’t it?’ 

I half smiled and put the phone to sleep, throwing off my covers and walking into the bathroom. 

I took off my oversized sleeping shirts which also happened to be one of Scott’s old shirts, and turned the water on to my shower. The hot water would melt away all of my problems if I scrubbed enough right?

I tried it, jumping into the shower and scrubbing every last inch of my body with my green loofah. My skin was red but I needed it, I wasn’t thinking clearly. So much that I forgot to use any of my body wash. I must have been in the shower for a good half hour before I thought it a good idea to get out, the water bill was a little pricey last month. 

When I wrapped my towel around my lower half and got out I was greeted to a starbucks waiting for me on the counter. Did I leave this here yesterday and forget about it? But it was full. I took a sip, and it definitely tasted new. Scott must not have been able to sleep last night if he went to starbucks this early. It was nice of him to get me one since I was such a dick last night. 

I took another refreshing and hydrating sip before I went into my bedroom to get dressed. 

I was a little startled by Danny sitting on my bed. I technically wasn’t supposed to see him again. 

“Oh hey, what are you doing here? Did you get this for me?” I asked him. 

“Yeah I did, did I get the right kind?” 

“Yeah actually,” I said, and going to my overflowing closet. 

“I came because I missed you,” he said. 

“Why didn’t you text me?” 

“Funny enough I live right down the street,” he told me. 

“Oh, that’s lucky.” 

I couldn’t help but be a little creeped out. I met Danny literally a few hours ago and he comes over, uninvited. 

“Yeah, you know I keep regretting that I didn’t give you a real hickey last night,” he said. 

My blood ran cold. Oh shit. Something about his tone of voice made me uneasy. Did Scott even let this guy in? I looked at the window next to my bed, it didn’t LOOK messed with. 

I didn’t saying anything, I just slipped on a pair of briefs and some sweatpants letting my towel drop the floor. It was Sunday, I planned to stay in. 

Then his hands were on my hips. His nose was rubbing on my neck. 

“Let's change that shall we?” 

I turned putting my hand on his chest and stepping back. 

“No, thank you,” I said, calmly but firmly.

“Oh sorry, I just thought you were interested,” he said. 

I shook my head. 

“Not right now.” 

“Not right now? Maybe tonight then?” 

“..maybe,” I said. 

I didn’t want to say no because even though he is a little creepy he’s still cute as hell. 

“I need to go, I have a meeting at 9, see you tonight babe,” and he quickly, and casually kissed me before taking a sip of my Starbucks and leaving my house.

I went upstairs and Scott was still in his sweats too. 

“He said you knew he was coming,” Scott said. 

“I..I didn’t,” I responded, stilling at the table across from him. 

I didn’t even want to drink my Starbucks now. 

“You didn’t? Are you okay? Sorry Mitchy, if you weren’t in the shower I would have asked; and sorry the coffee is a little bitter, they didn’t have any sugar packets.” 

I thought Scott was mad at me? Why is he acting like this? Normal. 

...wait. Did he just apologize for the coffee being bitter? 

“Did..did you get this for me?” I asked. 

“Yeah? I had it postmated, what’s wrong?” 

I felt safer drinking it now.   
“Danny said he got it for me. Thank you,” I said. 

“Oh, that’s weird. No when I went to go ask you if you knew he was here I just left it on the counter,” he said. 

“Why didn’t you just ask me if you came in anyways?” 

“Because last time I asked you, your clumsy ass slipped in the shower and guess who had to help you up. I was not about to get these sweatpants wet, they’re dry clean only.” 

I couldn’t help but laugh at Scott being his basic Hollywood self. He joined me in laughter. 

“I’m sorry about last night, Mitch,” he said. 

“Why are you apologizing? I’m the one that made YOU mad,” I said, gracefully biting my straw and taking another sip. 

“I had no right too, it’s your decision who you hook up with.” 

“I had no right to rub it in your face like that.” 

“Are you still going to see him? He seems kinda creepy,” Scott asked, sipping his coffee which was almost empty. 

“I’m not sure, he is kinda cute, he said he’s coming back tonight so we’ll see I guess.” 

Scott nodded. 

“How’s Hunter?” 

“Good, he’s a lot more interesting when he’s not as high as a kite, I figured out thats why he’s been so laid back. He promised me he’d quite so I’m giving him a chance to. You know how I feel about drugs. They can be in videos and things like that but I don’t exactly like people actually doing them.” 

I smiled, I’m glad Hunter wasn’t as horrible as he made out to be.

“I hope that you get what you’re looking for out of that relationship,” I said. 

“Me too, hey if Danny is coming over why don’t I invite Hunter and we can have a double date movie night?” 

“That sounds great actually,” I replied, taking a long sip of my coffee while Scott finished his.   
I said it would be great, but would it actually be?


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm the worst and it's been like six years since I've posted. I just had zero motivation, but I got a comment asking me to keep going so here it is :)

It was around 7, and Hunter came over a little earlier than he said he would. We were still waiting on Danny. 

For someone who lives down the street it sure takes him a long time to get here. 

Scott and Hunter were getting snacks ready in the kitchen. I heard a lot of giggling and probably some sly quick kisses. I texted Danny and asked where he was. 

I put my phone down. 

Hunter and Scott came from the kitchen. Hunter holding a food plate, Scott holding three different kinds of alcohol and some glasses. Perks of having big hands I guess. 

“When is Danny getting here?” 

“I don’t know. I texted him.” 

Scott knew how much I hated people being late. We set times for things for a reason. Granted I was late a few times for some things, but never have I been fifteen minutes late. Especially if it was down the street. Shit he could walk here. 

Then the bell rang and I bolted up before Scott could even move. I opened the door and Danny was there, his car on the street. 

“You’re late.” 

“I know, I’m sorry, my car wouldn’t start,” he said. 

“Why didn’t you walk here then? You said you live down the street.” 

“I was out somewhere else.” 

I looked at him. 

“Call next time. I don’t like people being late.” I turned and walked back the couch. 

He came in after me, and shut the door. 

I sat next to Scott, at a reasonable distance. He and Hunter were close, but not uncomfortably close. Danny though sat pretty much on my lap. Then he took my leg and threw it over his. He settled his hand on my thigh. I didn’t like it. 

Why did I invite him over again? 

Scott knew I didn’t like it. He raised his eyebrows at me. I didn’t reciprocate, Scott had to know I was in this relationship. Why was I trying to force this so much? I didn’t have to. Was I uncomfortable liking Scott when he knew about it?

Of course I was. 

No one likes their crush knowing they have feelings for them. It just makes everything awkward. Scott never made anything awkward though. Scott ran a finger down my arm as he was getting the remote. I knew what that meant, and I appreciated it. 

I’m sure Scott knew what I was doing. I bet he knew the second Danny sat down about how much I actually liked him. Was this fair to Danny? obviously not, I shouldn’t be using him like this. He does know exactly how I feel about Scott though. 

He kissed me this morning though, when Scott wasn’t even around. Was he in character? Did he want something more? 

Scott had already pressed play on the movie and the previews had played all the way through before I even noticed what was going on. I was too in my head all the time. 

Hunter had gotten closer to Scott which I didn’t like one bit, but I did it. Scott is usually very cuddly, I feel like he’s turning it down for me. I cuddled into Danny a bit so Scott could get comfortable with Hunter, because I knew he wanted to. 

He did. He slouched down into the couch, and Hunter threw an arm around him and Scott looked happy. 

Scott looked happy about everything, about the movie, about Hunter, about Danny being here. That’s all I want from Scott, is to see him happy. Who am I to take that away from him? 

The movie wasn’t very long, so when it was over Hunter left because he had work the next day. Danny decided he wanted to stay though, which was a pain. He does know that boundaries though right? That we aren’t actually doing this? 

“I’m going to get more wine, anyone else?” Scott asked with a grunt as he got up.

“No thanks, we’re good,” Danny said. 

Scott looking at me as a sort of confirmation. I shook my head at the wine. 

“Ok.” 

“Should we go down to your room?” Danny asked. 

“Umm sure I guess,” I responded. 

We got up and went down the stairs to the room. He shut the door, and grabbed my hips. He pressed a kiss to my lips, and I pulled away. 

I pushed his hands down and took a step back. 

“Ok I think we need to get something straight here,” I said. 

“What’s that babe?” I cringed at the pet name. Even that sounded creepy coming out of his mouth. 

“You know we’re not actually doing this right? We aren’t actually dating. You’re just helping me out,” I clarified. 

“Oh yes we are. You’re just using Scott as an excuse to hide what you really feel for me.” 

“That is not it at all. Why would I come to that bar to intentionally look for you specifically and lie to you?” 

“Thinking on your feet, you took advantage of my weakened state after my boyfriend left me for his ex girlfriend.” 

“I’m not even your rebound, Danny,” I said. 

I was basically convincing him at this point that this wasn’t real. Why did he think it was? 

“Why did he leave you?” I asked. 

“He thought I was stalking him, but I had to protect him from that slut, she was always forcing her way into his house. She manipulated him into taking her back. She couldn’t even stay away while we were dating.” 

Oh my god. Danny never even dated this guy. I feel bad for the couple, having to deal with Danny. But now I have to deal with him alone. I couldn’t exactly tell Scott that it wasn’t real. One thing I was sure on though was that this guy is dangerous. 

“Danny I have work tomorrow, I think it’s best if you leave,” I lied. 

I didn’t have work for weeks, but he didn’t need to know that. 

“No, you’re mistaken, your meeting isn’t tomorrow it’s on the 18th.” he said.   
I froze. How did he get into my calendar? 

“It was moved up, I just hadn’t changed my calendar. How did you get into my phone?” 

“I saw you put the password in,” he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

“Umm okay, but I really do have work so,” I said. 

“Sure.” 

He turned and left the room, and I followed him up the stairs to walk him out, and make sure the front door was locked. 

“I’ll call you tomorrow babe,” he kissed me, and left. 

I locked the door, and I suddenly found myself wishing that there was another lock on the door. 

“Scotty, I’m changing my password,” I said. 

“To what?” 

“I don’t know, you pick,” I said, throwing my phone at him. 

“Why are you changing it?” 

“Danny knows it and looked in my calendar,” I said. 

Scott gave me a weird look. 

“So umm I’ve been meaning to talk to you about him. Isn’t he a bit creepy to you?” 

“I don’t think so, he just wants to know where I am.” 

I totally just lied to Scott. Would he notice? Of course he would. 

“Password is 0917.” 

Or maybe not. 

Wait. 

“Your birthday?” I asked, amused. 

“So you never forget it,” he said, winking. 

He got up from the couch and kissed my forehead, wishing me sweet dreams before he went downstairs to have some of his own.


	12. More Signs of Trouble

I sat sleepless, in my dark room late at night thinking about the situation I was actually in. I had thought about what Danny said, and how he dated his ‘ex-boyfriend’ for six years. They obviously never actually dated, so he stalked this couple for literally 6 years. That was literally insane, and I couldn’t help but wonder why the couple didn’t go to court for a restraining order. 

Now he thought that we were actually dating. Was leading on Scott worth being with this creepy guy? I mean he hadn’t done anything to hurt me yet, and I don’t think he would hurt me. Or maybe he’s just hurting, I mean for all I know he could be telling the truth. I can’t think of a reason why he would lie to me anyways. 

My phone pinged from my bedside table and I looked at it. The text was from Danny. 

‘Thinking about you’

It was really late. Like early morning the next day late. Did I was to respond, or just leave him to stare at the screen until he went to bed himself. I decided to respond. 

‘Why?’ 

‘Why wouldn’t I be thinking about my boyfriend?’

This has to stop. Making Scott jealous was obviously not worth getting too involved with this guy who could possibly end up stalking me the rest of my life. 

I just don’t get it, he was so nice at the bar, so NORMAL. I suddenly felt the need to make sure my window was locked. I got up from bed and tried to open it, and it wouldn’t budge. I wanted to take good measure and I walked through my bedroom in the dark to check my bathroom window. It was in the same state as my bedroom window. I suddenly wished I had blinds, or better yet, no windows at all. 

I’d invite Danny over tomorrow and tell him I didn’t want to see him anymore. He’d leave me alone surely, I mean he finally stopped following that other guy around. 

I almost wanted to know his name, just so I could get his take on Danny. I’d even settle for the girlfriends name, just so I knew what I was working with. 

I’d never get them though. 

Maybe I should invite Danny out to a public place, it’s safer that way. Though thinking he would hurt me is a bit ridiculous, in a way. He’s just passionate...and creepy as hell. 

I neglected answering the text, I didn’t want to feed into this anymore. I didn’t want to put my own safety in danger just for the sake of trying to make Scott jealous. It obviously wasn’t even working anyways. I just had to let Scott be happy with Hunter, it was my job as best friend to be supportive, crush or not. 

Then Danny started calling me. He called maybe six times before I decided to turn off my phone. The persistent buzzing driving me mad, and taking away from my sleep. 

I dozed off finally, not even really realizing it, but I woke up in the morning to a crazy loud pounding sound in my head. 

Was I hungover? No I don’t think I even had anything to drink last night. It came again, and I noticed that it was the front door someone was pounding on. If I left it long enough either Scott would answer it or they would go away. 

The pounding came again and I rolled over and turned on my phone. In the thirty seconds it took to turn on the hard door was hit again. This wasn’t a polite knock, someone sounded pissed and I wasn’t about to open the door to someone upset. 

Then I noticed that I had 42 missed calls all from Danny in the span of five minutes. This had to stop today.

The next pounding came and then right after a different pounding came from my wall. Then I heard a tired ‘Mitchyyyy the door’ through the wall and I knew Scott was annoyed at the noise too. 

It was 8 in the morning, too early to be knocking on a stranger's door.

I groaned and tossed my blankets off me to the right. I guess I would be the one yelling at someone today. 

I went upstairs and heard the pounding again along with a “I know you’re in there!” 

I froze, it was Danny at the door. Pissed off beyond belief. Was this because I refused to answer his phone calls? Or maybe because I kicked him out last night? 

He was pounding so hard on the door that I thought it would actually break, he was moving it pretty good. 

I made the hesitant decision to open the door. I moved to unlock it and when I heard the low pitched click I knew it was too late to go back because he would have heard it too. He didn’t even wait for me to open the door before he pushed his way inside and slammed me up against the wall.   
“WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?” he said, holding me up against the wall. 

He had one hand gripping my shirt and the other dripping my left bicep. He was grabbing me really hard and I felt that they might even leave bruises in a few hours. 

“What are you-” 

“When I call you I expect you to answer!” 

He was red in the face, pure hatred in his eyes. His clothes were ragged and his hair looked like he continuously ran his hands through it. I think he was even wearing the same thing he wore yesterday to movie night. 

Did he stay awake all night because I didn’t answer his call? The bags under his angry eyes answered my question. 

The hand on my shirt was white from the violent gripping, but also a little swelling from knocking on the door so hard. 

“Danny it was 3 in the mornin-” 

He hit me. My cheek stung and tears pricked at my eyes. Why wasn’t Scott coming up? 

“I DON’T GIVE A SHIT WHAT TIME IT WAS!” 

“SCOTT!” 

Scott was there before I even finished his name. I think he was there, on the stairs waiting for me to call him. Like I expected of him. 

Now Scott wasn’t one for violence, I wasn’t even sure he knew how to throw a punch correctly, but he was big, bigger and Danny, and he’s been working out lately. 

Scott just grabbed the back of his neck, and the wrist attached to the hand gripping my left bicep and harshly pulled back. He let go and I slid down the wall down to the floor, already shaking, my cheek still hurting. The blood was still working of rushing its way back to the places where his fingers left marks. 

I watched Scott throw him out, albeit he struggled, but he was trying to deflect Danny’s hands all at the same time. He was screaming at Scott, but I couldn’t comprehend what he was saying, and honestly I’m not sure Scott could either. He finally got him outside, without a scratch on either of them, the only scratches were on me which I prefered over Scott. 

Scott locked the door, and pulled the side table in front of it, not that it would do much but it gave a sense of security nonetheless. 

I looked at my arm and saw that there already looked to be a little discoloration on it where he grabbed me. And when I felt around my cheek it was still sore and felt a little bit swollen.

Scott kneeled down in front of me and grabbed my left wrist. I hissed as he lifted it so he could see the marks, and he didn’t like them one bit. He gently stroked the smack which was throbbing, no doubt there was an actual hand print on my cheek. 

“You never actually liked him did you?” 

I looked at Scott, and he seemed to be searching for truth in my eyes like I was looking for truth in his. 

He knew what Danny was all about didn’t he? He knew I never actually liked Danny and he knew why I kept Danny around. 

I suppose I deserve this for being such a dumbass.

I shook my head to answer his question, and looked down at my trembling hands in my lap. 

“Mitchy, please don’t do this anymore okay? It puts me in an awkward spot and look what it just did to you,” he said gently, grabbing my shaking hand and soothing it. 

“I guess I deserved it huh?” I said, looking up at him. 

He looked like he was about to hit me just for saying that. 

“We’ve had this discussion before, no one ever deserves to get hit. Especially not for something as stupid as not answering a phone call.” 

I nodded. 

“I’m sorry,” I said to him. 

He just stood and helped me up, and took me over to the couch. 

He went to the kitchen and grabbed me a glass of water, and I drank down the whole thing. 

“What time are you hanging out with Hunter today?” I asked, trying to divert the attention from me. 

“I’m not, we’re staying home today, you and me,” he said, looking down at his phone texting who I’m assuming is Hunter. 

“Okay, I like that idea,” I said smiling contentedly before setting my glass down on the coffee table, wondering what the day had in store.


	13. Shopping Mishap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so I just noticed I name the last two chapters and not the rest. 
> 
> umm yeah so that's weird. sorry? 
> 
> I don't know.

Scott and I had a quiet few days. I blocked Danny’s phone number and all of his social medias on all of my accounts. I took note of the places he said he liked to go and made sure to avoid them at all costs, especially that bar we met in because he said it was his favorite. 

Scott and I had a Superfruit writing session a few days ago for another EP we want to release by next year. The song wasn’t quite done yet, but we were about half way through the album already. 

That day that Scott stayed home with me, Hunter called him that night and it sounded like they were having a hushed argument. I could only hope it wasn’t about me. If it was it wouldn’t be the first time a boyfriend didn’t like me, Scott always tended to pick me over them. Of course I didn’t mind this, but I also knew that it wasn’t fair to the boyfriends, and that they should come first. 

I learned my lesson a few years ago when I asked Scott to go out to a party with me and he said yes, despite already making plans with a boyfriend. That was a very emotional next day for Scott because of the inevitable breakup. I couldn’t help but wonder why he always picked me first though? I mean I’m the one with the crush on him and I didn’t even do that all the time, if I made plans I made sure to tell him so. 

I couldn’t help but go back to when he kissed me on the couch. He said he was just caught up in the moment but what about the moment was he caught up in? Was it how I was laying under him? Or how I was wearing his shirt? Was the look we shared just as charged to him as it was to me? I’ve wanted to ask him, but with Hunter around it would be the worst idea i’ve ever come up with. 

I made sure that Scott went out with Hunter today and they did something fun. When Scott called though he said Hunter was busy, but they made plans for tomorrow to go to Universal Studios together. 

Universal is always Scott’s getaway, especially because I don’t like ride or roller coasters so I don’t go. That’s always where he goes the day after we fight, just because he knows there is no chance in hell I would be there by coincidence or otherwise.

I decided to go shopping today. I’d been hiding in my house the past few days in fear that Danny has been looking for me. He hasn’t come back to the house though, which was a good sign, but there isn’t anything saying that he wasn’t watching my house. 

I decided to take my own can in case I needed to get away from a location fast and just didn’t have the time for an uber. 

I drove down to Rodeo Drive because they have like really good stores to go to. I asked Scott if he wanted to go and he said no, he had his own errands to run today. He took his car, like he always prefers to take, and left in the opposite direction from me. Errands probably means the grocery store, and then home, but he didn’t ask me what I wanted which was off branding for him. 

The shopping was going really well, and I went into a few stores without a single person, other than people working in the stores, bothering me. Even the few fans that came up to me were very respectful, took their picture, said a nice word or two and we both went back on our way. 

It went very smoothly. 

Until it didn’t. 

I was just shopping in Gucci, with their sexy red walls and chic wood floors, when I felt a tug at my arm. Now usually I didn’t mind light tugs because over excited fans with occasionally do that to me, but the difference was that I didn’t hear the trademark fan girl gasp, giggle, sobbing, anything. 

It also hurt, because they tugged where Danny gripped me the other day, and there was still some bruising leftover. I turned and would you look at that? Speak of the devil. 

For how much my heart had starting beating I was actually quite calm, just kinda watching and waiting for him to say something. 

He didn’t look good. He looked tired, his hair hadn’t been washed in a solid few days. I looked at his cheap cotton shirt and it was wrinkled like he had been nervously grabbing at it for hours now. His socks didn’t match and his shoelaces weren’t tied. He also hadn’t shaved in a day or two, his scruff was already starting to show.

“What do you want?” I asked, I heard the confidence in my voice and I was proud of it. 

“You haven’t called,” he said, his voice small. 

“Maybe it’s because you hit me?” I said, turning back to the rack. 

I thought back on when I hit Scott like a month or two ago. He didn’t deserve that in any form of the word, yet I still did it, and he still forgave me for it. Anger can overwhelm a person with nothing but violence. Anger has, and always will be a dangerous emotion to have. 

He tugged on me again, and I turned back around to look at him. His eyes looked sad, but not sorry for what he did. 

“Mitch I’m sorry, why didn’t you answer my calls?” 

“Because it was three in the morning, Danny, I had stuff to do the next day,” I said. 

I wanted to turn back. I wanted to get out of the store and get back into my car and go home. It’s not like I needed more clothes anyways. 

“Mitch I love you,” he said. 

I had literally no idea what to say, like people tell me they love me every single day, but this was different. This was someone who wasn’t right in the head, who I actually had to be careful with. Who thought we were actually a couple, and who had done this before. 

“We’re not a real couple Danny, in fact, we’re not even a fake one anymore,” I said. 

I inched my way towards the door, this wasn’t going to end well no matter how many ways you looked at it. 

“Yes we are Mitch, I don’t know why it’s so hard for you to realize that.” 

“No, we are not. You know why we started this and now I’m ending it, it was a dumb decision to make in the first place,” I said, making my way towards the door again.

He grabbed the same bruised place again and I flinched. He didn’t grab as hard as he did the first time, but he grabbed hard. He started pulling me out of the store, pretty much dragging me behind him. 

“Let’s go somewhere to talk,” he said, it wasn’t a question. 

People were starting to stare, and whisper. I saw a phone or two praying that it wasn’t the phone of a fan that I knew was still in the store. I was still being dragged and I planted my feet on the ground best I could, I was leaning back even to get out of the grip. I knew I would fall if he let go, but at that moment I didn’t care if I got the jeans dirty, I just wanted to get to my car. 

I even went as far as to grab a display, hoping to anchor myself to it. He was blocking the door but as long as I could get away, I was confident I could pass him. 

“I’m not going anywhere with you,” I said, firmly. 

He didn’t listen, didn’t let go. I was pulling and tugging. He moved from my bicep to my wrist which would be easier to pull out, but his grip was tight. We weren’t making a huge commotion but it was definitely a scene. 

The girl I took the picture with came over hesitantly, I knew she wanted to help but she wasn’t sure if it was her place. Her friend stood behind her but close. 

“Mitch are you okay?” she asked. 

Danny’s only destination was the door, he hadn’t seen the girls approach me. I just shook my head, I knew I didn’t want to make a scandle but I knew that if I went through this door with my wrist still in his grip, I wouldn’t be safe. 

She looked over her shoulder at her friend and nodded, and her friend then stood next to her for more support. 

“Excuse me, he doesn’t want to go with you, you should let go,” the fan said. 

Her voice was quiet but I still really appreciated the gesture. 

“He’s my boyfriend it’s okay,” he said. 

“Boyfriend or not, he doesn’t want to go with you,” the friend said with a bigger voice. 

“Mind your own business,” Danny spat back. 

This was really starting to turn into a commotion. Danny still wasn’t losing his grip, and I definitely didn’t want the girls to get hurt by Danny if they tried to stop him. He tried to hit Scott while he was pushing him outside, he would hurt them too.

Suddenly I felt like I had to protect me and the two girls. This is the most stressed out I’ve ever been. 

Danny started getting that look in his eye again, the same one he had when he hit me by the front door. The friend stepped closer to him while the fan stepping towards the hand on my wrist. 

I was still putting all of my weight into getting away from him, and he was putting all of his weight into getting me out the door. Wait, momentum is a thing, and gravity and weight and all of the science junk. I looked at my shoes, these were a decent height, so if I was going to make it to my car I would have to run the second he was on the floor. Danny and the friend continued bickering, and Danny was getting angrier, clenching both of his fists and causing my wrist even more pain. I had no more time to think about it before someone got hurt. 

I let go of the display and I ran into him, knocking him on the floor and getting my wrist back. 

As I dashed out the door to my car on the street I told the girls to leave. 

I was right, my heels were just a tad too tall to run in so I was booking it to my car, but Danny would be right behind me in no time. I caught the girls out of the corner of my eye leaving the opposite way as me, probably the best idea but I also felt significantly less safe.

I pulled my key out of my pocket and unlocked my car that I was close to now, and I didn’t even risk looking behind me to see if Danny was following. 

As I got closer to my car I noticed that my left hand tires didn’t look right. Did I have two flat tires? Are you fucking kidding me? I couldn’t get very far on two flats so I decided just to take my car as refuge from him. I got in and locked the door. I wanted to cover the windows but there was nothing in the car for me to use. 

I pulled out my phone and typed in the number 1, and pressed call. Scott picked up on the second ring. 

“Hey Mitchy, what up?” 

“Scott I need you to come get me, now,” I said, I heard the panic in my voice now. 

Were my tires flat because of him? Was it just a coincidence? I could see him walking down the street and our eyes were dead locked together. 

“Are you okay?” 

“I’m not sure,” I decided to say. 

Physically I was okay, but I wasn’t sure I would be okay for much longer, especially if he made his way into the car. 

“Ok, hey I gotta go,” he said. 

His voice was muffled so he must have put the phone in his shoulder. Oh shit, that meant he was with someone. 

“Scott if you’re with someone I can call Kevin,” I said.  
Kevin was a big guy who I trusted and if I needed him, I knew he would probably show up. Kirstie is small and a horrible driver, and Matt was the farthest away. 

“I’m on my way Mitchy what’s going on?” 

“Danny and a flat tire,” I said. 

I heard Scott mumble ‘shit’ under his breath and I heard his car door slam. He started the engine and I heard his tires screech as he pulled out of a spot or a driveway. 

“Hey, I’m in my car, you don’t need to drive erratically,” I pointed out. No point in calling Scott if he would crash the damn car before he got here.

Then Danny was at my door, he was trying to open it and started knocking on my window. 

“Let me in, I want to talk to you,” Danny said, still banging on the window. I was hoping he wouldn’t break it, I wasn’t quite sure how hard you could hit a window before it broke. 

“No,” was all I said. 

“You can’t leave anyways, your tires are slashed,” he said. 

My tires were what? He slashed my fucking tires? So he knew I would drive away, but this was honestly the safest place I could be anyways. 

“Scott he slashed my tires,” I said quietly into the phone. 

“I’m almost there,” he said, followed by a ‘shit’. 

“What?” I asked. 

“Ran a red, oops,” he said. 

“Scott Hoying if you crash that car,” I said not finishing the sentence expecting it to be an actual threat. 

“What store are you by?” 

“Gucci.” 

Then I heard more tire screeches, both over the phone and in real life. I looked in the rear-view and saw Scott’s car. He was closer than I thought. He pulled up next to my driver side door and opened the passenger door. I had one shot to get into the passenger side, and shut the door and my window was closing fast. Danny was making his way to Scott’s car by walking around the front. I had to take the chance. 

“Come on Mitch you can do it,” I heard Scott say into my ear. 

I counted to three and opened my car door, and Danny lunged for me. He grabbed my jacket but didn’t have a firm grip and I got into the car, the door closing successfully. Fumbled with the keys for a second and locked it and Scott drove away the second Danny took his hands off his car. 

I hung up my phone, and let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding. 

“You should have told me you were busy, I would have called Kevin,” I said. 

He looked at me. 

“You want me to choose a good time over your safety?” 

I guess if you put it that way. 

“Who were you with?” 

“Hunter,” he responded. 

Oh how fucking fabulous. Another reason for Hunter to hate me. This is the second time I’ve taken Scott from him this week, not to mention I kissed him right at the beginning of their relationship. I could only hope Hunter never found out about that. 

Scott leaned over and kissed my temple, I felt myself blush. 

“Don’t worry about it,” he said. 

Of course he knew I was worried. 

Then Scott’s phone started ringing, it was Hunter and he answered it. 

“Hey ba-Hunter,” he said after taking a side glance at me. 

“It was an emergen-” 

“OK I’m sor-” 

“Bye.” 

Oh shit.

“Was that because of me?” I couldn’t help but ask. 

“Don’t worry about it,” he replied, sadly. “Hunter is just coming over tonight is all.” 

Oh great. Just fucking great.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter! @1_Pentaholic


End file.
